Red Mask
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: A young girl,is saved by Jason Todd, then follows in his footsteps. will batman and Robin agree with this? story alot better then summary! :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story i started writting because of my obsesstion with Jason Todd. i know i may have some facts wrong, but this takes place in the batman comic book universe so i may not have all the facts right, but i love Jason Todd and i like this story. Please enjoy, and review! :D**

**-laces **

Chpt.1

_People make it sound easy. There is a good side, and a bad side. A right path and a wrong path. A black, and a white. What about the grey though? Or the middle path? Or the neutral. Nobody ever seems to think about those things. Nobody except my mentor, and I that is. it's a strange life we live. We break the law, but then we support it. Sure. Call us hypocrites, but I believe what we're doing is right. _

That sounds like a good way to put it, but how am I gonna have the voice to say it in front of one of the most terrifying men in Gotham..

~One Year Earlier~

I was the most athletic kid in school. I surpassed everyone. It just seemed to come naturally to me. Now, most people would think that the most athletic kid in school would be popular, or at least have a friend or two. You know, like the jocks, or the popular sporty groups. Nope. I was ridiculed 24/7. The girls would say that I only got ahead of them was because I was flat-chested, and I was as thin as a stick. The boys would always say that I took steroids. Whoever came up with the saying "sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" really needs to get out more. My classmates taunting wouldn't leave my mind.

"Freak! Hey look, it's Curve less Kiara! Hey, how much do steroids cost these days? Are you sure you're even a girl? Hey Kiara, wanna date me, kidding!"

Some days I wanted to pumble them all, but I was taught never to let taunting get the best of me. My parents knew that I was getting angrier and angrier day be day, unlike some normal kids who would just go into depression. They turned me onto different extracurricular activities. My favorite was Judo, and, like gym, it came easily to me.

Besides Judo I was also very talented at my studies. I got distinguished honor roll, and was in almost every honors class. I also never got a detention. Despite all my training I never got into fights.

My life was in for a a big change.

"Kiara! Hurry up!" my mother exclaimed.

"Sure thing Ma!" I yelled back, yanking at my short black hair with my comb. My vibrant blue streaks died into it shown brightly in my rooms lamp light. I wore a simple purple t-shirt, and denim jeans along with a pair of tattered worn sneakers. I was headed off to a restaurant with my parents, but I was fortunate that I didn't need to get dressed up. It wasn't a fancy restaurant. To be honest everything there was very old style, and the entire building didn't have very good technology. I wouldn't be shocked if they didn't even have security cameras.

I was in a good mood. I just finished up a Judo lesson, I got an A on my Latin test and my crabby Aunt Suzy wouldn't be joining us at the restaurant. She was my mother's sister who was the type of person who criticized every little thing you did. She also kept asking me when mother nature would present me with my "gift" and would always think something was wrong with me when I would say "Not yet." she hated me, but I wouldn't deny the fact that I hated her too.

I ran downstairs and my brown eyes laid on my parents. My dad, a tall part African American, Part Irish man with chocolate skin and eyes who was completely bald. Then there was my mom. A part Puerto Rican, Part German woman who also had brown eyes, but had short cut raven black hair, and her skin was lily white. I was a good mix between the two.

"Lets go." smiled my Dad. I quickly ran out to the car, and buckled up. My Judo training made me hungry. Plus it seemed that my stomach was bottomless, and if it was ever close to filling up I had a hollow leg. To cut to the chase, I love food, and it loved me back by never getting me fat.

We were at the restaurant no time flat, and it was a nice dinner. I had steak with Portabella mushrooms, and a salad. For dessert I had some ice cream, and a cookie. All and all, a very good meal. It was a normal dinner. The last normal dinner I would ever have.

After my parents stomachs were full, we walked out of the restaurant back to our car. That's when the trouble began. Some thugs were hanging around our car, and a feeling in my gut told me that this wasn't going to end well. Unfortunately it didn't tell me the extent of how bad it was going to end. My parents were stubborn, and same went for me, but my Dad believed in calm discussion, before jumping to conclusions.

"Please move. That's our car." he stated calmly.

"Yah. No duh." one of the men laughed. My dad kept walking towards the car, and my mom and I followed slowly. The men seemed to back off, and I figured that they were cowards, which all thugs generally were. I was starting to think that everything would be fine. The thugs backed away from the car, and I was centimeters away from the headlights. My dad had his hand on the door handle when a loud bang rang out. Before the sound could even echo through my mind, another bang sounded. I looked at my mom, and dad. They were both on the ground with a bullet hole in their heads. I ran to my mom who was the closest to me.

"Ma. Ma! C'mon Ma wake up." I whispered. I then ran to my dad. "Dad. Please Dad wake up. Please." I felt my eyes tearing up, and I heard a deep chuckle from the thugs. I looked up and glared at the men.

"Awww. Poor little girl." laughed one of the men. The thugs stepped menacingly towards me, but I held my ground. "Come with us. We'll take gooooood care of you." they were about three feet in front of me, and that's when I knew I would attack.

It was like I wasn't in control of my body any more. My brain kept remembering weak points on the human body, and where they would be most effective. I already knocked four guy out, and there were six thugs to begin with. While fighting one guy, the other hit me on the back of the head with the steel butt of his gun. I fell to the ground and started going in and out of consciousness. One moment I was on the ground, the next, I was in the air, being held by my shoulder by the thug. I could see a blurry image of a gun fading in and out, in front of my face.

"Sorry girl. We can't have any witnesses lying around." I heard a loud bang ring out, and I waited for the pain, but instead I felt the man's grip on me release, and he fell to the ground, dead. I heard another gun shot ring out, and the other thug fell to the ground. My sight was getting more blurred. Everything kept going in and out of darkness. The last thing I saw was a man with a red mask covering his entire face. I then slipped into the darkness completely.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**-Laces L.L.A.P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love this story, and becauise i am me and if you read any other of my stories you have noticed some of my style. I seem to write alot about depressing back stories (not all my stories are like that, but a large amount) i like my characters to stand out and be different, and i love humor (which is sorta strang because they usually have depressing pasts), oh. and if you read my writters notes, and soem of my characters, my speech is usually relaxed with some slang here or there, but not much. anyway, i don't own anything except for Kiara. Please enjoy, and review!**

**-laces**

Chpt.2

I felt something soft underneath me as I slowly woke up. I batted my eyes open and sat up. I was on a couch in what looked to be a small apartment. A little window on the side had sunlight streaming through it, telling me it was morning. in front of me was a T.V that's station was on the channel four news.

"Earlier this morning four corps were found outside of Lex and Liv's restaurant in the parking lot. Two have been identified as Jonathan and Meghan Farmer. We are still pending on who the other corps are and other information." explained a reporter. I remembered the fight, and a wave of anger and sadness rushed over me. I glanced down at my hands. They were bruised from me hitting so hard, and not being used to the solid impact. A sudden voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Good morning sun shine." the happy statement didn't sound right in the serious voice. I whirled around to see the man with the red face mask. He was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, and a white t-shirt. I quickly stood up, and was ready to defend myself.

"Who are you?" I inquired. He walked over to me, and I held my ground. He was so tall that he towered over me.

"Names Red Hood, but you can call me Jason. Jason Todd. What's your name?" I eyed him skeptically, but I figured that I didn't have much to loose.

"Kiara. Kiara Farmer." I answered.

"I saw you fighting. You have good skills." he stated.

"Uh… thanks. So wait. You're the one who saved me last night?" I inquired. He paused a moment, then answered,

"Yes."

"So you killed those two guys who attacked me?" I questioned. He paused again, but then stated, "If I didn't, you'd be dead right now." there was an awkward pause. I didn't know what to think of this guy. I was usually really good at reading faces, and body language, but this Jason Todd seemed to have the body posture of a manikin, and his face was completely covered. After what seemed like an eternity, he stated, "I walk a very thin line. Sometimes you need to kill, and I think that you know that."

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"before I brought you here, I checked out the thugs you knocked out. If you hit harder on some of those areas you punched, you could've killed them, and considering that those places were the only ones you hit, I think you knew that." he explained. I looked down at my feet.

"Yah. So? I didn't kill them. I wasn't strong enough." I stated.

"Well looking at the bruises on your hands, it wasn't for a lack of trying." him stating that, made me look at my hands. They were shades of purple and blue. "How did you know to hit those points?" Jason inquired.

"Books." I answered.

"If there were books that tell you places where to kill people were, the death rate in Gotham would triple."

"That would leave about ten people alive." I smirked.

"Funny." he stated dryly. I could tell that he wasn't buying my excuse.

"I read books about all types of different stuff. Judo, Martial Arts, Tai Chi, Karate, Human Anatomy. All I have to do is take the info I learn, and put them together. It's an effective out come." I explained. There was a long pause, and I could tell that he was deep in thought until he cleared his throat.

"You said that you couldn't kill those guys because you weren't strong enough. What if I could help you build up your strength?"

"I'm listening." I stated, raising an eyebrow.

"If I turned you over to the cops, and you went back to your normal life, what do you think it'd be like?" he inquired, moving on to a question that seemed irrelevant to the first.

"Well… I'd most likely go to my aunt Suzy who pretty much hates my guts. And I'd most likely go to the same school…" I trailed off. Nothing would be the same without my parents. "my life would be worse." I finished.

"What if I took you in as my apprentice. I need someone to fill my boots if I get old or die… or both. I could train you, and teach you new techniques. You could start a new life." he explained.

"and what is it exactly what you do?" I inquired.

"what I did last night. Save people." he answered.

"So you're like Batman." I stated.

"No. Batman has rules. I don't let the law get in my way when it comes to saving people's lives. Killing is an option." he stated seriously. "So what do you say? Are you in?" he questioned, extending his hand for me to shake. I stood there for a moment, then grabbed his hand, and shook it.

"Yup." I smiled.

**Random News! DC is making a movie with Jason Todd in it!!!!! *squeals like a girl cause i am one* I LOVE JASON TODD!!!!!**

**-Laces**

**L.L.A.P (live long and prosper)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapter is sorta long. it just has alot in it. oh, and NOTHING happens between my fourteen year old O.C and Jason. i'm clean. you'll see that there is nothing going on between them. oh and i don't own anything except Kiara. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.3

"Harder Kiara!" Jason exclaimed. I jabbed forcefully at the bag he was holding. "Now end with a kick!" he stated. I did so, ripping the bag. Jason dropped it, then patted me on the back.

"Nice job K." he smiled.

"Thanks J.T." I smiled back. When I first met him I wasn't sure what he was like, but once I got to know him, he was like a big brother to me.

"You know, I was giving it some thought, and I was thinking that you were ready to help me on the Gotham streets." he stated.

"you mean it?" I smiled.

"with about of year of training, I believe that you're more then ready." he stated. "but first we need to think of an alias." we went back and forth with names. It took us a long while with some names. All the good ones seemed to be taken! Finally we settled on one. Sure it was… well, lame, a tad cheesy, but it was the only thing we could come up with.

"So now I'm Red Mask." I smiled. The costume design was similar, actually almost identical to Jason's except a few sizes smaller. Then my mask was like Jason's when he wasn't wearing the full face one. A small red domino mask. Then I realized a problem.

"What if someone recognizes me? I mean, everyone from school knew who I was because I was the athletic flat chested girl with black hair that had a blue strip in it." I explained. Sure, my blue strips did fade away from time, but I still had the same type of black hair. Jason looked to be thinking for a moment, then a grinned crossed his face.

"you being flat chested might serve to be an advantage." he stated.

"how so?" I inquired.

"here. Follow me." Jason stated. I did so, and ended in front of a closet where Jason kept most of his disguises. He opened the door and pulled out a short curly brown wig.

"What if Red mask was a boy?" he inquired, and I grinned.

"That could work."

"Great, but before we go out on patrol we need to eat." Jason stated. The thought of food made my mouth water.

He called for some pizza. Two slices plain, two slices bacon, and the rest of the pie pepperoni. Once it was delivered, I ate through three pieces under ten minutes.

"Slow down K, you'll give yourself a heart attack." Jason explained.

"Sorry J.T, I'm a growing girl. A fourteen-year-old needs her fuel." I shrugged.

"I think you're done growing K." he stated matter of factly.

"hey, after three hours of training, no lunch, and a protein shake for breakfast, you could hand me uncooked liver and I'd eat it."

"I don't doubt you." Jason chuckled lightly. He was now family to me. He wasn't like a dad figure who was completely over protective, and he wasn't like the guy friend who could care less about what you did. Jason was a nice middle. We fought some days, and other days we were best friends. Just like a brother and sister.

Once we finished eating, Jason stated,

"Okay, lets suit up." I was quickly in my costume. Jeans, white t-shirt, black leather Jacket, red mask, and brown wig. We exited our building from the roof, then jumped from one building to the next. I wasn't complaining, because to be completely honest, it was tons of fun. Jason stopped on one roof of an apartment building, and I gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm working on an investigation that has to do with cults." Jason stated, sneaking into the building from the roof entrance.

"sounds fun." I whispered dryly, following him in.

"I found a pattern of suicide deaths and each man who kills himself belongs to a certain cult. If my hunch is right, the next man to kill himself should be in the next room over." he explained. I followed him to a door, and he easily picked the lock. We entered the room where a man laid limp on the floor bleeding from his head, with a small pistol lying on the ground next to him. Jason grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse.

"We're too late. He killed himself."

"why?" I inquired.

"He wanted to live forever." Jason answered. I paused for a second. I had to make sure that I heard that right.

"Yah that makes total sense." I said sarcastically. Jason took out a small bag, and gently started putting the gun in it.

"the cult believes that if you kill yourself, spiritually you'll live forever. If you die any other way, you won't. each man before he kills himself talks to the leader of the cult, who then says some prayers and blesses them." he explained.

"Well they sound like idiots. How do you even have this information?" I inquired. Jason started searching the rooms.

"An informer on the streets. He said that he had a brother who was in the cult. With a little… persuasion, I was able to get the info. Unfortunately he says that their meeting places always changes."

"I see. I'm surprised that you understood all of that. Usually after when of you 'persuasions' the person is usually missing majority of their teeth." I stated. Jason at this point was looking through the suicidal guy's desk.

"I didn't knock all his teeth out." he stated defensively. "I just grabbed his feet and hung him off a building." he added in a mutter. I snickered. I didn't know why, but I always wanted to do that. "could you be of some use, and help me look for clues in some of the other rooms."

"Yes sir." I stated, giving him a relaxed twp fingered salute. My personal way of saying hi, bye, and some other stuff that seemed like my small salute was needed for. I left Jason, and went back to the guy. I then looked him over. Red hair, blue eyes, black loafers, denim jeans, and a green polo shirt. He looked pretty young, maybe 25, or 26. After looking him over, I checked his pockets. I found his wallet, and a folded piece of paper. First I went through his wallet. In it was thirty dollars of cash, his credit card, and his drivers license. On it stated that he was 26 years old, and his name was John Loche. I then turned to the folded piece of paper. I opened it up, and read the inside.

Dear Tiffany,

If you get this note, you know that I'm dead, but I'm living forever spiritually. Please join me Tiff. We'll be happy together. And we won't have to worry about the financial problems. Please Tiff. Think of how happy we'll be.

Love you always,

John

I never saw a suicide note, but I figured I was looking at one. Judging by it, I figured that Tiffany was probably a lover of John's and she most likely had information on the cult. John wrote as if she knew where to go if she wanted to join. We find her, we find the cult. Easy as that. I walked back to the room where Jason was.

"Find anything?" I inquired.

"Nothing that will help the investigation. You?" Jason inquired with a sigh.

"I found his wallet, and what looks to be a suicide note." I answered, handing him the items. "The note is to a woman named Tiffany, who I'm guessing is his girl friend. I think that she might know where the cult is. All we have to do is find her." I explained.

"that might not be too hard. While going through his desk I found his address book." Jason said, pulling out a drawer in the desk. He removed the small book, and started flipping through the pages. "I already looked through this to see if there was anything to do with the cult, but had no luck. However I do remember seeing the name Tiffany." Jason explained. He then opened the book to the page with the woman's name on it.

"Bingo." I grinned.

"We'll take the note and address, but leave his ID. When the cops come they'll need to know who he is." Jason explained. I ran back and returned the wallet back into John's pocket, and Jason joined me quickly.

"We needs to get out fast." he whispered urgently. I gave him a quizzical look, and before I could ask, Jason stated, "Bat's coming. Just a general feeling I have." he explained quickly. We exited from the roof, and were off to find Tiffany.

**Sorry for it's longness. Hope you enjoyed :D Please review!!!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	4. Chapter 4

**more of the story! YAH!!!! :D please enjoy and review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces **

**P.S it is going to be obviously clear that i hate Damian, but i don't hate batman a.k.a Dick Grayson, even though it may seem like that. it's only like that because Kiara dosn't really like him, but i do! I am different then my characters.**

Chpt.4

Tiffany was way on the other side of Gotham. Remember when I said that roof jumping was fun? Well, it got really boring really quick.

"Do you have any other ways of transportation?" I inquired.

"Unless you want to take the train." he replied dryly. I sighed slightly, because I knew if Jason heard me complaining he would send me right back to the apartment.

We FINALLY got to where Tiffany lived. Honestly who's girlfriend lives on the other side of Gotham? I wouldn't be surprised if John killed himself because of his gas mileage.

Her house was small and made of brick. We broke through the back window, and snuck into her room. She was sleeping, which didn't really surprise me considering it was about one o'clock in the morning. Jason turned to me and whispered ,

"let me do all the talking, but if you do say anything, remember. You're a guy." I nodded my head, and Jason gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"huh?" she questioned sleepily. Her eyes started to adjust to the darkness, and she noticed that there was a man who she never saw in her life, standing right in front of her.

"AGHH…" she started to scream, but Jason covered her mouth.

"It's okay. We're not here to hurt you." he whispered, then removed his hand from her mouth.

"What do you want?" she inquired, terror clearly in her voice.

"Just some information. A man named John Locke killed himself early tonight. You know him?"

"That psycho? Yah I know him." she stated. I was shocked by the reply she gave, but Jason seemed to act like he was ineffective from the response.

"We found a suicide note left for you. We have reason to believe that you were his lover." I could see Tiffany role her eyes.

"he _considered _me his lover. He was more of a stalker then a boy friend. We met at a laundry matt, and the only thing we seemed to have in common was our financial problems." she explained, looking annoyed.

"Did he ever mention a type of cult?" Jason questioned.

"Yah. Some crazy thing called Interficio." she stated.

"in the letter, he wrote like you would know where to go if you ever wanted to join." Jason stated.

"Yah, I know where they are." she stated, then pulled out some papers from her side drawer. "John gave me these maps. The circled areas are where they meet, and the numbers above are the dates where they're going to take place." she explained, handing the papers over to us.

"Thank you miss." Jason said as he took the papers.

"No, thank you. Interficio is a psycho group that needs to be stopped." she stated, and Jason nodded his head. We slipped out of the window, and were on our way back home, to the apartment.

"So that was pretty easy. All we have to do is find the places from the maps." I smiled. Before Jason could say anything, he stopped in his tracks and I did too.

"We're being watched." he stated.

"for how long?" I inquired in a whisper.

"not very, but I know we're being watched right now." he stated. "act normal, and follow me. We'll drawl our follower out of the shadows." he explained, and I nodded my head, following him. We went to a vacant part in Gotham. We were in front of a deteriorating building that was on fire awhile back, and still smelt of it. Ever since then not a lot of people lived in the section. Suddenly, Jason yelled,

"I know you're out there Batman! Show yourself!" Out of the shadows came the dark knight. Well, actually, Jason said that he wasn't the legit Batman. Apparently the first one died or something like that. This was his eerily similar protégé. He was closely followed by Robin number… four is it? No five! He looked to be about ten years old, and he was pretty short. From what Jason told me, this Robin was some sort of kill happy assassin which didn't make me feel completely safe. Then again, when living with Jason Todd, you were never completely safe.

"Why were you following us?" Jason demanded.

"We're making sure that you stay out of trouble." Batman stated. I then saw his eyes settle on me. "Who's your friend?" he inquired.

"Red Mask." I answered in a deeper voice sounding boy-ish.

"Red mask. That's creative." Robin smirked sarcastically.

"Well you're original. What are you? Robin number 5?" I shot back. He scowled at me, but Batman gave him a warning look, most likely signaling him not to kill me. _Wow Robin 5 has a short temper. Anger management issues. Most likely. He should really go to a therapist or something. _

"You're endangering a child." Batman stated. Both Jason and I looked down at Robin.

"_I'm _endangering a child?" Jason questioned.

"You know that Robin is highly trained with years of experience."

"you hardly even know him!" exclaimed Jason. It took me a moment, but then I remembered,

_Oh yah! I'm a dude! _I thought to myself.

"Listen Todd, keep him off the streets. The last thing Gotham needs is another child killed." Batman stated.

"he won't be." Jason hissed.

"do you remember Stephanie?" Batman challenged.

"and look who's the new Batgirl." Jason matched. "besides we were young too. You know that." a long pause went between the two, and I was glaring at Robin 5, who shot me the look back.

"I hate you." he growled.

"ditto." I growled back.

"QUIET!" exclaimed Jason and Batman simultaneously. The awkward silence was then replaced with uneasy tension.

"I don't want to see you, or your partner, out here. Understood?" Batman broke the silence. Jason let out a soft chuckle.

"whatever you say Bats." and with that, I followed Jason away from the sight. Before we entered our apartment, I inquired,

"are you sure they're not still following us?"

"positive, but on the off chance you might want to keep that wig on."

_Good thing this isn't itchy. _I thought to myself. As I collapsed on the couch, Jason got a beer from the fridge. (he's over 21 it's okay!)

"Are we really gonna stop?" I questioned, and Jason started laughing.

"No! I never take orders from Batman! Tomorrow night we're breaking up that cult." should've figured that Jason wasn't going to let anyone get in his way, including Batman. I took off my mask and got changed in the bathroom. I was in some comfortable sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. I kept the wig on. It reminded me almost like a hat. I wrapped my blue blanket tightly around me, and collapsed on the couch.

"Night J.T." I stated into the couch pillow. I wasn't sure if he heard me until I heard me, until I heard him state,

"Good night K." with that, I could hear him walk into his room. About a half a second passed and I was asleep. It was about two in the morning and it had been a long night.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy!**

Chpt.5

I woke up from a knock at the door, and I opened my eyes to see Jason already getting it. He always woke up before me, and with his ninja feet he never woke me up. He opened the door, and I stood to see who was there so early in the morning. At least I thought it was early. I checked the time. 12:07. Okay so it wasn't very early. There in the door way was some man with black scruffy hair, and blue eyes.

"hello Dick." stated Jason. I could tell that Jason didn't like him because of his tone of voice.

"Hello Jason. Can I come in?" the man called Dick inquired.

_Dick? What kind of name is that? _Instead of answering the question, Jason slammed the door. However it didn't close all the way, because Dick had his foot in the doorway, and he stepped into the apartment uninvited.

"Nice apartment. Ever consider hiring a maid?" he inquired to Jason, taking notice of our messy living conditions. Dick's eyes then rested on me.

_Thank goodness I'm wearing a wig. _

"It's a Tuesday, and he's not in school. You're such a good parent Jason." he said sarcastically.

"He knows enough." Jason stated dryly.

"What's your name kid?"

"Justin." I stated. The name just blurted out of no where.

"Justin what?" Dick inquired.

"none of your business." I growled, not enjoying random men asking me questions.

"well I see he learned your attitude." Dick stated.

"What do you want." Jason questioned sounding aggravated. (most likely because he was.)

"When Damian and I reached a place where a man named John Locke killed himself, we noticed that someone rummaged through his things. A gut feeling told me it was you two." he stated. It then dawned on me that if you put a black cowl with pointy ears on it, you got Batman. I glared at him, along with Jason. "well I'll just take your silence as a yes. Find anything?" he inquired.

"no, and even if we did, it wouldn't be your business." Jason stated. Dick a.k.a. Batman, let out a heavy sigh.

"whatever you say Todd." he then turned to me, and extended his hand to shake. "pleasure meeting you again Justin." I kept my arms folded.

"Your hands. You're not a very old man, yet your hands look glossy, like an older person's. they're also small creases on your hands here or there. This leads me to two conclusions. Conclusion A: you're a healthy man who's about thirty five with an eighty -year-old's hands, or Conclusion B: you're wearing skin tight clear plastic gloves. Why? Most likely you're trying to get finger prints. Sad to say it, but you're not getting mine." I explained, then smiled a smile that might as well of had the words "ha ha" written all over it. Dick looked up at Jason, who smugly grinned and said,

"Told ya he didn't need school."

"remember what I said. Stay off of the streets." Dick repeated. I rolled my eyes, and Jason sighed,

"Yah yah yah. We get it." he shoved Dick to the door, and once he was outside, Jason slammed the door on his face.

"who names their kid Dick?" I inquired.

"it's short for Richard." Jason replied.

"not Richey, not Rich, not Rick, but Dick. Worst name ever." I giggled, and Jason laughed with me.

"Speaking of names, where'd Justin come from?" I shrugged.

"No idea. It just blurted out."

"well Justin. Do you want to get some lunch, otherwise known to us as breakfast?" he inquired with a grin.

"Do you even have to ask?"

**Hope you enjoyed! :D Please review!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt.6

I let out a satisfied belch after eating my second cheese bacon burger.

"Any more food, and you'll drain me of all my money." stated Jason.

"Sorry." I sighed. Jason stared at my face hard for a few seconds.

"Something's bugging you." he stated in an all knowing fashion.

"What? No." I answered.

"I can tell you're lying. You should know better then to fib to me." I looked down at my feet and sighed.

"Dick creeps me out." I answered. Jason started laughing, but then noticed the look on my face, and that I was serious. He quickly stopped laughing and his face hardened.

"K, you have nothing to be afraid of." he said in a hush voice. "He's just a man."

"Yah, a man who is eerily like Batman." I sighed.

"But he's not. If he was the real Batman things would've gone a lot worse last night. If he was truly Batman, he'd catch us right at the scene of the crime, and most likely have this entire cult case closed." he explained. I nodded my head, but Jason could tell that I still had uncertainty lingering in my eyes. "Let's go back to the apartment. I got something that should cheer you up." he smiled. Jason paid for our food, and we left the diner.

I didn't know why Dick frightened me so much. If anything, I should've been more afraid of his murderous side kick. But Robin 5 didn't scare me. If anything, he was just a short ten-year-old annoyance.

We reached the apartment, and Jason told me to wait on the couch while he went to get something out of his room.

I looked around the living room, feeling paranoid.

_Was there anything else that Dick could try to do? The skin tight gloves were pretty smooth. _I thought to myself worriedly.

Jason walked out of his room with a small shoe box in hand. He then sat on the couch next to me. He smiled as he pulled out a very old picture. It was of a boy in a Robin costume. Everything looked similar to the new one except for the… pants. They resembled Speedos. I then looked further down the picture, and saw his shoes. The boots were like the ones elves would wear minus the curly toes and bells.

"Behold. The man you were afraid of. A little boy in Speedos." Jason grinned. I busted out laughing. "Hey, don't be to harsh on the costume. I had to wear it too, but it wasn't my idea. It was all little Dicky's." he smiled. His eyes were in the distance, like he was remembering memories.

"Were you ever friends with him?" I inquired.

"Well… when I was Robin we were good friends. Then I died…"

"You died?"

"Yes. It's a long story. Anyway, when I came back from the dead I did a lot of things that I regret. A lot of really bad things." he then started laughing. "I remember one time, I dressed up as Nightwing just to get under Dick's skin. It worked. After I came back, that's all I seemed to do. Screw with Batman and the others. I once kneed Tim, the third Robin, the one with pants instead of Speedos, in the nuts. I'll never forget that." he then muttered, "Unfortunately he returned the favor." he then turned to me. "How'd we get talking about me? I was trying to show you that Dick's nothing, not go through my life story."

I shrugged. I could tell that he most likely never talked about his life like that to anyone else. Once he got talking, he probably wanted to get it off his chest. He just acted to manly to admit it.

"Feel better?" he inquired. I nodded my head.

"Yup. Thanks J.T." I grinned.

"No problem K."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the short chaoter.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.7

We quickly went to training. Today was target practice. We traveled down to the basement where we always trained, and Jason set up some targets with bull's-eyes. I had to shoot from the other side of the room, which was relatively large. Also, just to make things more difficult, my targets were empty 15 ounce soup cans.

First, I tried a hand gun, and hit the target dead center. Hand guns were my best. I then used a riffle. I still hit the target, but it was off slightly to the left. I then tried some other guns, and a never missed the target. I knew that I should of started to memorize the names of the guns, but I was just to busy. Okay, that's an excuse. I was really just to lazy. I've already done a lot, training's never easy.

"Hey, J.T?" I inquired while walking back to the apartment room.

"Yah?"

"Do you think that people get suspicious hearing gun shots in the basement?" I questioned.

"It's Gotham, of course not." Jason laughed. I nodded my head. That should have been obvious to me. Good ol' Gotham.

Once we entered the apartment, Jason quickly pulled out the map that Tiffany gave us.

"So today is the fifteenth of September." Jason stated.

"9, 15." I said, looking at the map. I then spotted the location. "There." I pointed at the area.

"An old billiards place." Jason informed, his voice sounding shocked.

"Old? So is it abandoned?" I inquired.

"No." he answered, shaking his head.

"You sounded shocked." I stated.

"Because I am. I used to go to this billiards hall all the time, and I doubt the owner would let some crazy cult hang out in his place." he explained.

"You know the owner?"

"Yah, I went to the place so much I became a well known guest."

"So, is tonight a mission for Red Hood, or Jason Todd?" I questioned.

"Both, and I need your help too. I have a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**ENJOY! :D Tell me what you think please! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.8

I sat in the back of the van, and in front of me was a laptop. I had in an ear piece and attached to it, a microphone.

Jason had a COM link in his ear, so he could hear me, and on his jacket was a small camera that I could look through with the lap top.

"This stuff is really high tech. where'd you get it all?" I inquired.

"Spoils of war." Jason answered from the drivers seat. I looked up, and gave him a quizzative look which he saw in the car's mirror. "I stole it from Dick a few years back."

He pulled up into a small parking lot next to the billiards hall.

"I'll tell you if I need back up,. keep your eyes peeled for any signs of Interficio." Jason explained.

"Gotcha." I smiled, giving my two fingered salute.

Jason hopped out of the car, and entered the hall. I watched the screen and I could see the entire place in front of me. Not many people were there. There was about six men around one table, two around another, and about three men and a woman at the table after that.

The owner greeted Jason with open arms, and they started a conversation. I wasn't paying much attention to them though. I was only scanning the crowd. None of them stuck, and they all seemed to be having a good time. I couldn't help, but think that Tiffany just gave us a false lead, until I saw one of the men from the group with the woman, move his mouth in a hushed murmur. Thank god I was trained to read lips. From what I could make out, he said

"I want to be next." to the woman. Here, this could mean a lot of things, but it did stick out.

"Jason, see if you could move closer to the table with the woman." I whispered into the COM link. Jason kept with his conversation, but slowly made his way closer to the table.

"When do you plan to?" the woman inquired in a hushed voice to the one man.

"Saturday, at nine in the morning." answered the man. The woman hit the white Q ball knocking the six ball into a pocket.

"You have my blessing." she stated.

"You have all of Interficio's blessings." muttered the two other men. My eyes widened. They were part of Interficio, and if my hunch was correct, the woman was the leader of the cult.

"Jason." I whispered into the COM link. "That table with the woman, they're Interficio, and I believe she's the leader. She just blessed a dude, saying he had Interifcio's blessing." I explained. Jason excused himself from the conversation, and came back to the van.

"You sure?" he questioned, once inside the van.

"Positive." I stated, nodding my head.

"I'm going back there to break them up. I'll call you if I need back up." he stated.

It didn't take him long to get into his Red Hood attire, and he swiftly busted into the Billiards hall. I waited from him to signal me if he needed any help. I was readsy in a seconds notice.

He was gone for awhile with no word yet. My mind was going crazy with the possibilities of what could have happened to him, but I tried to stay calm. He left his portable video camera in the van, not wanting to break it. I still wish he would take it though, so I could see what was going on. Suddenly, the COM link fizzed in.

"Justin! Do you hear me?"

_Justin? Why's he calling me Justin…_my thoughts were cut off by a hard whack on my head. I tried to answer Jason, but all I could get out of my mouth was a groan. The last thing I heard was him screaming in my ear through the COM link.

"Justin! Justin you have to get out of the van! Do you hear me? JUSTIN!" everything went black around me, and Jason's voice faded out.

**Dun Dun dun...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think! Enjoy! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.9

I slowly woke up to discover two things. Firstly, I had a major headache. Secondly, my hands were handcuffed behind my back and I was seated in a chair.

"Morning." smiled Robin 5 evilly.

"Oh shut up pipsqueak." I growled. "Where am I?"

"Tt. I thought Dick said you were smart." smirked Robin.

"Well maybe if I wasn't whacked on the head, I would be able to think straight." I stated.

"you're in the Batcave idiot." he said, matter-of-factly.

_Crap_. "So. Where's your boss?" I inquired.

"Partner." he stated firmly.

"Whatever you say." I smirked with a slight chuckle.

"Your voice is very high for a guy your age." Robin said, ignoring my question.

_Stupid deductive skills. _"I'm a little late." I answered. That statement was ironically true, and Robin started laughing.

"Ha! You're such a girl, Justin."

_You have no idea. _"At least I'm not the size of an umpa-lumpa, Damian." I smirked. His eyebrows furrowed, and he scowled, obviously not liking the comment.

"You boys getting along?" out of the shadows came Batman.

"No." I answered.

"Really? I was having a good time." Damian stated.

"Because you're not handcuffed to a chair." I hissed.

"Listen, Justin, I did this because you could die. Jason is dangerous, and could get you killed." Dick stated.

"You think I don't know that?" I questioned angrily. "It was my choice."

"I know Justin. Do you think he'll come looking for you? He won't. He'll leave you alone, not caring what will happen to you. You're a pawn to him." Dick explained.

"You're wrong!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my boy like voice. Something then caught Dick's eye.

"You're wearing a wig." he stated. He was looking at a strand of my black hair that slipped out. Before I could say anything, Damian ripped my wig off and jumped back at my sight.

"HOLY CRAP! You're a girl!" Damian exclaimed.

"What? You afraid of cooties or something?" I hissed.

"Why are you doing this? What makes you feel like this is the right thing?" Dick inquired. I tried to think of a good way to put it.

_People make it sound easy. There is a good side, and a bad side. A right path and a wrong path. A black, and a white. What about the grey though? Or the middle path? Or the neutral. Nobody ever seems to think about those things. Nobody except my mentor, and I that is. It's a strange life we live. We break the law, but then we support it. Sure. Call us hypocrites, but I believe what we're doing is right. _

_That sounds like a good way to put it, but how am I gonna have the voice to say it in front of one of the most terrifying men in Gotham? _I thought to myself. I tried to remember what Jason showed me. Dick wore Speedos. Unfortunately, the thought of Jason made me sad.

_What if I was really just a pawn to him? Were all the good times we had all an act?_

Before I could say anything to Dick, the bat cave computer started flashing the word "Intruder." The on the screen was Jason at the front door, slamming his fists into it.

"OPEN UP DICK! YOU SON OF A…" Jason said that he was trying to give up some of us bad habits, cursing being one of them. It wasn't working. "IF YOU HURT JUSTIN I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND KICK YOUR…" he went on a tirade, and I thought for sure he was going to break down the door. All doubts in my mind vanished. Jason cared for me, no debates.

Alfred calmly opened the door.

"Please Master Jason, refrain from the language." he stated calmly. Jason rushed past him into the mansion.

"Where. Is. Justin." he growled. I've never seen Jason this mad. I turned to look at Dick, to see he was gone. He then appeared on the mansion's cameras.

"Settle down Jason." Dick stated calmly.

"Not until I see Justin."

"You never told me that Justin was a girl." Dick said with arms crossed.

"You didn't need to know." Jason growled.

"Why'd you do it?" Dick questioned.

"Do what?"

"Make her your partner."

"She needed help, and I helped her. She is like my little sister, and we're a team. Now show me to her." Jason explained.

"Jason, if you really care for her, you'll let her go. She'll die doing this sort of work." Dick informed.

I couldn't take watching the screen anymore. I quickly wriggled my small hands out of the hand cuffs, and bolted from the chair once I was free. I was trying to run up the stair way to see Jason when Damian quickly blocked my way.

"and where do you think you're going?" he inquired.

"I was going upstairs, but if you want, I can kick your butt on the way up." I stated with a growl.

"You can try." he smirked.

He lunged towards me and we started fighting. He was a lot stronger then a thought, but that didn't mean I couldn't kick his sorry butt. I quickly punched him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground, and I bolted up the stairs.

"Jason!" I screamed.

"K?" he questioned, turning to where I was. Dick looked shocked, and before I could reach them, Damian tackled me.

"Get off of me, runt!" I exclaimed as we tumbled around.

"Damian, get off of her!" commanded Dick.

"But…"

"Now!" Damian got away from me, and Jason ran over to help me up.

"K, did they hurt you?" he inquired.

"Besides a giant whack on the head, I'm fine." I stated.

"Awww. How touching. A reunion." Damian smirked.

"Shut it shorty." I growled. Dick gave Jason an all knowing look.

"Don't forget what I told you." he said to Jason. The reply that Dick received from Jason was a glare, and he quickly hurried me out of the mansion to the van.

Once we were buckled into our seats, Jason questioned angrily,

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Just a small headache." I answered.

"You just… had me worried, that's all."


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.10

The car ride back from the mansion was very awkward. Usually Jason would have the radio and we'd listen to whatever was playing. Jason wasn't the singing type, but he'd at least listen to the music.

This time there was no music. Just the dead silence of the car rolling over concrete. Jason's face was different too. Instead of his usual somewhat relaxed and somewhat mind on something look, he seemed on edge. I could tell that he was thinking about something he didn't like. I had to put a stop the silence, it was slowly killing me!

"… so Jason. How'd Interficio go last night?" I inquired.

"Fine." he answered shortly.

"They go to prison?"

"yup." there was still a long pause.

"Do you consider me a pawn?" I questioned. Jason seemed to choke on my words, and spun the car to the side of the road, so he could turn around to look me in the eye.

"Who told you that?" he inquired.

"Dick. He said that you were only using me." I replied.

"K, you aren't a pawn to me. I would never do that." he stated.

"Thanks J.T." I smiled as he started driving again.

"K… about last night…"

"What about it?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you in time. Dick showed up and started to help me take down Interficio. Once I noticed Damian not with him, I figured it out and tried to radio to you. But I was too late." he said softly. "I panicked and I didn't want to imagine what could happen to you. I knew Dick wouldn't hurt you, but Damian… I don't trust that boy. He's too much like me when I was Robin. Maybe worse."

"Jason, it's okay. Like I said, I wasn't hurt." I said gently.

"What if you were? What if it was someone else and I couldn't save you in time? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I…"

"Jason." I cut him off. "Stop blaming yourself. I'm fine. Nobody besides Dick and Damian could have known about me being in the car. I'm trained and I know how to handle myself. I've chosen to do this. You didn't tell me to. If anything happens to me, it'll be more my fault then yours." I explained. Jason nodded his head, accepting this.

I glanced outside the window to see us drive right past our apartment building.

"Uhh… where are we going?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. Jason handed me a spare wig.

"Put that on." he stated, not answering the question. I slipped the wig on and tucked my black hair underneath. We pulled up to a place that was further away from the major big buildings. Jason passed back two red roses to me. I was still perplexed what he was doing.

I then realized where we were going. A cemetery. I was silent then. It had been about a year since my parents deaths, but I never had time to mourn. I just rushed into my training with Jason so fast. At first I just tried to push their deaths out of my mind, and forget about them. I couldn't deal with the pain. But the more time moved on and I kept pushing them away, the more I started to forget them. Jason stopped and parked the car, then walked me to two graves.

"I don't know if you realized this, but it's their anniversary." Jason stated. I laid the two roses in front of the graves, then knelt in front of them. All the memories and the pain that I was suppressing erupted and I started to sob.

"It was all my fault." I whispered with tears streaking my cheeks.

"K…" Jason started, kneeling down next to me. I quickly turned around and hugged his torso, crying into his shoulder. Jason first looked taken back by this, but then started patting my back, trying to comfort me.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the short chapter. enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.11

I realized how weak I looked, especially in front of Jason. I stopped hugging him and I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Sorry about that Jason." I said, my voice still shaky. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine K. I've never seen you cry. Ever. I realized that you kept suppressing your feelings. It's not good to do that." he stated.

"I understand." I said nodding my head.

"Come on K. We shouldn't stick around him too long." he stated. I stood up and looked at the two graves with tears in my eyes, then turned to Jason.

"Lets go." I stated in a softer tone, hoping that my voice wouldn't crack.

We made our way back to the van and started driving home.

"Thanks for taking me to the cemetery, Jason." I stated.

"No problem. Are you feeling better?"

"Yah. I can still feel that lump on my head where Damian smacked me though." I shrugged.

"I don't like him." Jason growled.

"Ditto. Why'd Dick let a ten-year-old be Robin anyway?" I questioned.

"Because he's apparently Batman's son. Besides his looks, I think he's more like his mother."

"Who's his mother again?" I questioned.

"Talia Al Ghul."

"So… ew. Batman and Talia had…"

"No, no, no. well… yes…but… it's…"

"I know. I know. It's complicated." I sighed. Jason chuckled slightly.

"You got used to hearing that explanation, huh?"

"Every other explanation to a question has been that. It's like a broken record." I grinned.

"Well it's true. If I were to everything thoroughly, it'd take me days."

"Everyone has such a complicated past. Am I the only simple one? Parents were the only thing good in my life, they died, you saved me, I started training, now I'm red mask. Then end."

"It's only 'The End' if you die." Jason stated seriously.

"Didn't you already die though?" I questioned.

"you know my reply." he stated with a smirk.

"It's complicated?"

"Yup." he smiled and I sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please enjoy! The ending of this chapter should be a bit surprising. i hope anyway. i know that the entire bruce wayne thing is being wrapped up but i'm kinda making up my own rules if you noticed. you'll under stand come the end of the chapter. enjpy and tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.12

I woke up the next morning to a knock at the door. I made sure that my wig was on straight and then I opened the door. There stood Damian.

"Jason! There's a hobbit at the door! I think he's an extra from lord of the rings!"

"Ha. Ha." he stated dryly. "So Mulan, you done posing as a dude yet?" he inquired, walking into the apartment.

"I didn't say you could come in." I hissed.

"No one cares what you say." he shrugged, opening the refrigerator.

"What the heck are you… ugh! Jason!"

"For a supposedly great detective, you miss really obvious stuff." he stated, handing me a note from the counter. I snatched the note from his hand, and read it over.

**Going to the store for supplies. Be back around twelve frozen pizza in the fridge if you get hungry.**

**~Jason**

I looked at the clock. It was 10:03. I turned back to Damian who was reading over my shoulder.

"Frozen Pizza, now that's nutrition."

"Why are you here Shrimp?" I growled.

"Well, Grayson is going to talk to Todd and I am jusy going to hang out here with you." he shrugged.

"Get out." I growled.

"No way. I can't let you run off and do something stupid now can I?" he laughed.

"You make it sound like you have a choice. Now get out before I _throw_ you out." I hissed, only provoking him to laugh.

"It's humorous how you think you can make me." I tightened my fists and glared.

"Challenge accepted." I said with teeth clenched.

The moment the words came out of my mouth, I threw my fist toward Damian but he grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back, pinning my to the wall.

"I'm still here." he taunted.

"Not for long!" I exclaimed, getting out of his hold and kicking him in the groin.

"you have no honor in your fight." he moaned.

"Screw honor when you can kick butt."

An epic battle followed afterwards. I knew that I couldn't kill the little snot because that may definitely ruin things with Dick. Unless he wanted the annoying kid dead, because I would happily oblige. Unfortunately I knew Dick was too good for that.

We fought for what seemed like hours. Just when one of us would have the upper hand, the tables would turn.

We the heard the door open and froze. I had my right fist in his gut, and he had his left hand tightly gripping the hair underneath my wig.

There in the doorway stood Dick and Jason.

"Why were you two fight…" Dick started but Jason cut him off.

"Wait… who was winning." Jason questioned.

"I was." we both stated in unison. Jason paused for a moment, then shrugged.

"I'm taking K's side. She's more truthful then the brat." he smiled, helping me up.

"Why were you two fighting?" inquired Dick.

"Why else? Damian's an annoying grumpy dwarf with issues." I smiled.

"She started it." Damian grumbled.

"You're the one who wouldn't get out." I stated.

"You still failed at doing that." Damian smirked.

"I think I broke your nose. Do you want your leg to be next?" I hissed.

"Just his nose?" Jason exclaimed in sadness.

"Jason!" Dick hissed, glaring at my mentor, then looked back at the two of us. "You two are going to get along." Dick stated.

"Pff."

"Tt." we grunted as if to say 'Yah right!'

"Listen. Jason and I were talking…" I had to cut him off.

"God! It sounds like you're about to say that you two are getting married or something."

"K, Gross!" Jason exclaimed.

"Well it did." I debated.

"Anyway. We were talking, and you two will be working together for the next few weeks." Dick stated.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, and Damian was speechless.

"There's something going on about Bruce…" Jason started, but Damian interrupted.

"She knows my fathers' name!"

"Shoosh yah, baby of a she-devil! Now shut up!" I exclaimed.

"Dick and I are going to investigate. The city is up to you two and Batgirl." Jason explained.

"Please don't kill anyone." Dick added.


	13. Chapter 13

**You wanted him. You got him. I present to you... You'll find out.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.13

"I hate you." I growled, as Damian and stood on the roof top.

"That's the sixth time you d=said that to me." he replied dryly.

"Because I hate you _so_ much." I explained. Damian shot me a glare and I shot him back a better one.

"When will you stop posing as a boy?" he questioned.

"When I stop looking like one." I stated. Damian smirked and could see an insult coming so I punched him in the gut.

"God! What was the for!" he hissed.

"'Cause I hate you." I answered. He threw his fist at my face and I quickly dodged.

"Settle down shorty, we can't waist our time fighting… aw screw it." I quickly punched him in the face, and we started wrestling.

For a good amount of time I had the upper hand. Unfortunately, Damian was able to trip me and pin me down. He harshly punched me in the face, and wound up for another punch, when a hand caught it.

"Get off of him!" commanded a man, pulling Damian off of me.

"Drake!" exclaimed Damian with a scowl. I looked up to see Red Robin.

"I thought it was Wayne now." I stated.

"Okay, so my secret identity isn't really a secret anymore. Who are you?" he questioned.

"Red Mask. Real name's Justin." I smiled. Damian snickered and easily tore my wig off my head.

"No. her name's Kiara. She works for Jason Todd." he stated smugly. I snatched the wig back and kicked him in the groin.

"You're so annoying." I growled at the groaning Damian.

"Try living with him." Tim sighed. I tucked my hair back into my wig.

"What do you want Drake?" Damian grunted, trying to get his voice back.

"To talk to Dick. Where is he?"

"With Jason looking for Bruce." I answered.

"Any idea where they went?" he inquired and both Damian and I shook our heads. "I don't like this." Tim muttered.

"What? That Dick finds you insignificant?" Damian smirked, and I smacked him upside the head. Damian then lunged at me and another fight broke out. However, Tim held us both back.

"How do you two even work together!" he exclaimed.

"We don't. we insult each other, fight, then insult each other some more." I shrugged.

"So why did Dick and Jason appoint you two to protect the city?" he questioned.

"I don't believe they understood our strong disliking towards each other." answered Damian.

"It sounds so unlike Dick to leave you in charge, Damian, even if you are with someone. It's even stranger that he and Jason went looking for Bruce without me. Something's up."

"Nothing can be up." I stated. "When they told us they were leaving, they looked and acted just like usual. Jason called me by my nick name, he was happy when I beat the crap out of Damian, he was disappointed when he found out tat I only broke Damian's nose, and Dick appeared to be himself. There was nothing out of the ordinary." I could still see the wheels turning in Tim's mind.

"That doesn't mean something isn't going on." Tim informed.

"What are you talking about Drake?" Damian questioned.

"It just doesn't feel right." he muttered.

**TIM!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chpt.14

Damian and I followed Tim to the Batcave. I could hardly believe why Tim was so worried though.

_He said that it didn't feel right. What didn't feel right_? I would make sure I'd find out.

Tim sat at the giant computer in the cave and started typing away.

"What do you think you're doing, Drake?" Damian hissed. Tim shot the little brat a glare and I smirked. I was really starting to like this guy.

"I'm searching for anything out of the ordinary." he answered back. His fingers over the key board seemed to be going at super speed. Not a doubt that he was more then good with computers. Abruptly his fingers stopped typing. He came across something and his eyes narrowed.

"What did you find?" I inquired. Tim looked up from the computer.

"Both Dick and Jason were set up." he informed. Damian rolled his eyes.

"we need more information then just that Drake. By who, for what reasons, and how?"

"I was able to tap into both Dick and Jason's message centers. Check out this letter sent by Jason Todd that was received by Dick." Tim stated, bringing up onto the screen. It read,

**Batman, it's me, Red Hood. We need to talk. Meet me on the roof top of Wayne Industries at 8 A.M sharp. Don't be late. **

That was the end of the message.

"Now, take a look at Jason's message center." Tim said as he brought it up. I was surprised how he was able to bring up Jason's entire message center from a different computer. On the screen was a letter that read,

**Red Hood, it's me, Batman****. We need to talk. Meet me… **

I stopped reading. It was the exact same letter except the supposed senders were different.

"Someone wanted to bring them together." Tim informed. Damian had that bratty impatient look on his face.

"Well Drake? Who set them up?"

"I'm finding out now." Tim answered, shooting a scowl towards him.

Tim quickly started to do his typing magic again, but after about five minutes he heaved a sigh of frustration.

"Fire walls are up and the codes seem unbreakable." he frowned.

"Thanks a lot Drake. This was nothing but a big waste of time." Damian grumbled.

"Not entirely. If we take this to Oracle, she may be able to crack it." he explained.

I nodded my head. Any lead that would help find Jason I was willing to try. I was concerned for him. He obviously met Dick, but something happened that both of them had to make a cover story to reason why they'd be out."

We turned around to leave the cave when we saw a girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and a purple costume with a golden bat-symbol on her chest. She looked at the three of us and questioned,

"Was I not invited to the party?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people! Sorry it has taken me FOREVER to update this story. Please enjoy! and tell me what you think. :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.15

"Steph…" Tim began, but she cut him off.

"It's Batgirl."

_Ooooh. _I thought to myself. _Those two were once in a relationship, weren't they? _

"Batgirl, we can't talk right now. We need to get to Oracle." Tim stated, brushing past her.

"Well that's good, cuz she's gonna be here any minute to help with my training. So what's with the rush?" she inquired with a tone of annoyance. Tim let out a sigh.

"Something's wrong with Dick and Jason…" he began, but Damian cut him off.

"Don't rattle everything to Fat-girl. She doesn't need to know."

"Quit being such a douche bag Damian." I hissed, slapping him upside the head.

"And who are you?" questioned Batgirl, raising an eye brow.

"Red Mask. I work with Jason Todd." I informed. Damian tore my wig off once again.

"No. She's Kiara." I punched him in the face then kicked him in the gut.

"I like people thinking I'm a boy! I don't go around screaming your name to people!" I exclaimed with a scowl. "So quit it."

"Make me." he challenged. I lunged for him again, ready to kick him in the face, when Tim broke us up.

"Tt." Damian smirked with a shrug. He obviously had zero respect for Tim. Just to defy him, he quickly punched me in the face hard, sending me to the ground.

"You little…" I started, but was shocked to see Tim punch Damian in the face, also sending him down.

"Stop fighting each other." he hissed, glaring at Damian. Batgirl helped me up and smiled,

"We all hate him." I couldn't help but return the grin.

"He makes himself difficult to like." She laughed at my remark.

"The first time I met him, I accidentally froze him." she smirked.

"That tops mine. The first time I met him we just glared at each other."

"Stop talking about me." Damian growled once he got back on his feet.

"Not my fault you're lousy at making friends." I retorted.

"You're lucky I don't kill you." he mumbled.

"You're lucky I don't just shoot you." I shot back with a glare.

"Like you could!" he laughed.

"Oh, trust me, I could." I stated seriously.

"Settle down you two." Tim scrutinized. "How many times do I have to tell you this?" Damian rolled his eyes and I sighed.

A voice then echoed from behind us.

"Hello… everyone." there sat a woman with long red hair, blue eyes, and glasses who was in a wheel chair.

"Barbra. We need you to decipher this code." Tim informed. I was quickly able to deduct that she was Oracle.

"What's all this about?" she inquired.

"Dick and Jason could be in trouble." Batgirl stated seriously.

Oracle A.K.A. Barbra, was quickly at the computer, typing vigerously at the keys. Fast or even faster then Tim's typing.

"What are you trying to break into? Area 51?" she questioned, once she saw the fire walls.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Damian informed dryly. Barbra's fingers continued to rapidly type on the keyboard.

"I almost have it cracked." she stated.

_Whoa. That was fast. _I thought to myself. Batgirl must've seen my shocked look, and whispered,

"She's some mega braniac. Don't worry, sometimes she has a sense of humor." I grinned. Batgirl seemed awesome, but it was clear that she was keeping away from Tim. Definitely some sort of tension.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for taking forever to write this. and i am also sorry for its not very good state of mater. This is one of those "slow chapters" that i hate writing but feel that i need to write them because they are transition scenes. i used to think that transition scenes wernt important. but believe me, once your friend forces you to watch Twilight (by Stephanie Meyer) the movie, the only things you learn from that movie are;**

**1: Vampires Sprakle in the sun light, but with a low budget, the sparkles look like small fish scales**

**2: Taylor Lautner does not look good with long hair**

**3: Men can change there minds often telling you "stay away from me" one moment and then the next "do you want to come out with me to this one place?"**

**4: A deer randomly running in the begining of a movie can be confusing (expecially to short brunette girls who are tied to a chair being forced to watch the film)**

**5: Bella is ready to give "it" up very quick. **

**6: For some derranged reason the same girl in statement #5 is not at all frightend by the fact that her undead "Maybe I'm not the hero. Maybe I'm the Bad guy." boyfriend of hers watches her while she slumbers. **

**The list goes on and on but let me just get back to my original topic of why i started this list, so i'm going to skip to that part in the list...**

**5,472,231,124.84: Without transition scenes, one is very confused how the main character got from being in one place to the next and why exactly were they there in the first place. **

**Sorry for my rambling and i do not mean to offend any Twilight lovers. i have friends who like twilight. i just personally dont. for everyone else out there who is with me on the fact of twilight being... well... not the best... i hope you enjoyed my little rant. so enjoy my tansition chapter!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.16

"Are any of you up for a trip to St. Petersburg?" Barbra sighed as the file she was trying to hack opened before her eyes.

"Russia or Florida?" Batgirl inquired, gaining curious looks from us. "What? There's one in Florida." she shrugged.

"Russia." Barbra said in an obvious tone.

"Is that where Jason and Dick are?" I questioned. I still could hardly comprehend why Jason and Dick lied to us and left in the first place.

"From what I can gather. The sender seems fluent in it, and there are some mentions of the city. That's as much as a lead I can get." Barbra informed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Okay. Lets go." I stated. I was told the location of my mentor, and I was going to find him. No one was going to get in my way. Granted some people were going to try, and I can tell you one person for sure who was going to be one of them.

"What makes you think you're going anywhere with us?" Damian hissed with his arms crossed.

"What makes you think that I'm _not _coming with?" I growled, shooting a glare at him. Damian gave an unamused chuckle.

"Tt. You're nothing but incompetent dead weight. You would only be slowing us down. So either you stay by choice, or I _make _you stay."

"Was that a threat?" I questioned, curling my fingers to form a fist. A was ready to break every bone in his body.

Tim realized the situation unfolding and quickly rested a hand on my shoulder.

"You can come with us." he stated quickly, trying to forestall World War III from breaking out between me and the bratty munchkin. Damian gave Tim an annoyed look, but didn't protest.

"I'll go with you guys. Can't let Kiara be the only girl out there." she smiled.

"Great. Additional dead weight." Damian murmured sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, and Barbra quickly got back to the matter at hand.

"you should go over in civilian identities. I'll print up some fake ID's and passports." She was once again vigorously typing on the computer.

I could hardly imagine what Dick and Jason were doing in Russia, but I was sure going to find out.

**Boring? Yes. Imprtant? also yes. so she isnt in the batcave one moment and then in Russia the next. i will try to update this soon. i'm sorry!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


	17. Chapter 17

**YEAH! THINGS ARE STARTING TO PICK UP! :D Please tell me what you think :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.17

I paced around the hotel room nervously. I was itching to get out and find Jason, but I had to wait. Batgirl, A.K.A Stephanie, was still unpacking. We were sharing a room. I felt bad for Tim. He had to share a room with Damian, but if we were lucky we wouldn't have to stay in Russia very long.

"Settle down, Kiara. Relax." Steph stated with a smile.

"I'll be a lot better once we're on the streets looking." I sighed. Steph looked at me with a surprised look.

"Wow. You and Jason must've been really close."

"Well, yah. He took care of me when no one did. He's like my brother." I informed. She looked at me with sympathy making me feel weak for a moment, so I quickly hardened. "Plus he's my mentor, I still need to learn from him." I stated swiftly. I tried to think of something to change the topic, and blurted out the first thing that came into my mind.

"Did you and Tim ever date?" I questioned and Steph looked at me uncomfortably.

"A long time ago." she answered.

"There seems to be tension between the two of you." I stated.

"It's complicated." Steph sighed. I shook my head.

'_It's Complicated', 'it's complicated', Is that the answer to everything? _"It must be an even Robin thing." I muttered

"What?" she inquired. I chuckled lightly.

"Nothing."

~*~*~Later~*~*~

"Okay, if I was Dick or Jason, where would I be?" Tim murmured to himself. We were on the streets of the city, ready to search for our missing team members.

"Jason'll most likely be in a bar." I informed.

"So that leaves us with several good starting places to look." Steph stated.

"The drinking age is eighteen. I can pull that off to get into a bar, but I'm sure Damian can't." I stated.

"So Damian will go with Steph to the east, I will head west, and you will go south." Tim explained. "We'll meet back at the hotel, and if we come up fruitless tonight we'll try again tomorrow with one of us taking the north next time."

"Why do I have to be with Damian?" Steph groaned.

"Because I share a room with him, and Kiara would be fighting with him constantly." was Tim's short response, and Steph let out a short huff. I had to wonder if Damian cared if he was generally hated.

We split up and I strolled into every bar I could to ask about Jason.

"Вы видели мой друг? Он имеет черные волосы, носит кожаную куртку, и американской." I asked the bar tender. My Russian was a tad rusty but wasn't that bad. My question basically translated into:

Have you seen my friend? He has black hair, wears a leather jacket, and is American.

"Количество К сожалению девушка. Хотите ли вы пиво?" _No. Sorry girl. Do you want a beer? _Was the mans reply. I said no thanks, and walked out. I must have visited twenty bars and none had seen Jason. I walked out of one of the last bars and started to drag my feet back to the hotel. Not a single lead. I could only pray that Steph, Tim, and Damian had better luck.

But then I saw something. I saw Jason!

"Jason!" I called. He was across the street, and glanced backwards. With that, he started to sprint away. "Jason!" I called again, and then chased after him.

I followed him throughout the streets and finally cornered him in an ally.

"Jason, why are you running? What's going on?"

"Вы не тот человек!" _You have wrong man! _He screamed.

"Jason, I know it's you. What's going on?" I questioned confused. He gave me a serious but frantic look.

"K, I don't know how you got here, but you have got to leave, stay in Gotham." he stated sternly.

"But…"

"So, I see your little girl found you." stated a woman's voice. Before I could turn around to see who it was I felt something hard hit me on the back of my head, and everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Who is this mysterious woman? you'll see :D please tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.18

I woke up in what looked like a mega fancy hotel room. I winced when I rubbed my head to feel a giant bump where I was hit. I looked around confused of where I was and what was I suppose to do.

I heard the door creak open and in walked a woman with long brown hair, golden brown eyes, and basically looked like a super model.

"You are lucky that he cares about you." she stated in a calm voice. "If I had it my way, you would be dead."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" I questioned nervously.

"My name is Talia Al Ghul."

"_You're _Damian's mother?" I questioned. She smiled. Her smile wasn't kind, it was more condescending, almost as if she was speaking to someone who was stupid.

"Yes." she nodded.

_No wonder I don't like this woman. Me and her son come close to killing each other constantly. _I thought to myself.

"What are you doing with Dick and Jason?" I questioned. She chuckled.

"It's more like what they are doing for me." I gave her a puzzled look, and she stated, "it may be hard for me to explain. Maybe Jason should." Jason walked into the room with a murderous look on his face, while Talia walked calmly out with a smug grin on her lips. Once she was completely out of the room, Jason closed the door still with that look on his face. I was extremely terrified. I never saw that look on his face ever, and it was directed at me. He came running at me and I winced, expecting the worst, but he gave me a strong hug.

"Are you alright?" he inquired, worry clear in his voice.

"Um…. Yeah. What's going on?" I inquired. Jason didn't stop hugging me.

"Just let me hug you a moment. I thought for sure Talia was going to shoot you." I hugged him back, happy that I found him. Once he broke the hug, he looked at me seriously,

"Why didn't you stay in Gotham?"

"Tim suspected something was up, and then there kinda was something. What's going on? Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Talia has placed bombs throughout Gotham city which she will blow up at will. She needs Dick and I to help her track down these people from the Russian Mafia. If we refused, or if we told anyone she'd pull the trigger and Gotham would be ruble." he explained.

"So what now? Have you found anything from the Russian mob?" I inquired. He shook his head.

"No. It was sheer luck that I was able to stumble on them the first time when I was young. We have no leads."

"Maybe I could help." I stated.

"No way. You are going to stay here. It's too dangerous. We'll find them eventually and we will be let go and the bombs disarmed." he explained.

"But I can help move things along. I can sneak into places easily and I can speak Russian ten times better then you."

"Нет, не можете." _No you can't. _he stated sternly. I smiled.

"Да, я могу." _Yes I can. _

"YOU'RE NOT GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Jason exclaimed.

"Actual, you have no say in this." In the door way was Talia and I had no idea how long she had been standing there. "She is coming along with us."

"Talia. It's dangerous. I can't let her…"

"Be thankful she isn't dead Jason. She will be working with us to try to find the mob. You don't like it, I'll be generous and give you two options. Either I'll blow up Gotham, or I'll shoot your little girl right now." she stated as she quickly had a gun pointed in my direction.

"No!" Jason exclaimed with fear apparent in his voice. She gave him a look and he took in a deep breath. "I mean, No, She would make a good edition to the team. I don't know what I was thinking." he said in almost a whisper.

"That's what I thought." she stated as she put the gun away. "You better watch it, Jason. You are getting soft." she added then left the room. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.


	19. Chapter 19

**I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND ITS KILLING ME! I NEED HELP PLEASE!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Talia treated me like dirt too. Do this, do that. Blah blah blah. I was half tempted to steal that stupid gun of her's and shoot her. That would solve all the problems, right? Gotham would be safe and Dick, Jason, and I could leave. But no. That would be way to risky.

"Boy girl!" she exclaimed. Did I mention her little nickname for me?

"What?" I questioned.

"Assemble some small explosives." I walked over to the scrap box that had the supplies in it.

"Yes ma'am." I stated giving her my two fingered salute. Talia raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you do that ridiculous two fingered salute?" she questioned. I had two pieced of equipment that I started to thread together.

"Because my father used to do it." I answered, not looking up at her.

"Your father, did he raise you alone?"

"No. I had a mother too." I hissed. I hated talking about my family to her.

"Ah, so she just never taught you how to act lie a woman." I looked up at her with a scowl.

"She was more concerned with me learning how to keep my anger in check then my appearance. I suggest that you stop talking about my parents before my anger gets out of control." I growled. Talia shook her head.

"All that work on your mother's part for nothing. You are a disgrace to your family. You should have been the one who died." I sprung up to attack her, but someone grabbed my shirt and pulled me down. It was Jason.

"Settle." he stated seriously, then looked at Talia. "I'll help her make the explosives."

"Of course." she nodded with a smirk then left the room. I looked at Jason and sighed.

"The way she talks and looks at you it's like you guys slept together or something." Jason nodded.

"We did." I felt like I chocked on the air.

"What? You slept with that she devil?"

"It's complicated." he answered. "Besides, she gets around. I wasn't the only one." I shook my head. I really hated that woman. The sooner we found that Mafia the better.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yeah! It's moving along! Thanks for all the people who sent me ideas :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.20

I finally was able to go into the field and do some recognizance. I had a tip about the Russian mob. Apparently there was going to be a small meeting in a mansion on the more wealthy side of .

I silently slipped past the security around the building and slipped into the ventilation system and army crawled deep into the mansion. I was lucky to have some blue-prints that Talia gave me. That was the only thing I was grateful she did. Which was give me information.

"Отгрузки выходит сегодня вместе с артефактами из Кении." _The shipment goes out tonight along with the artifacts from Kenya. _One man informed.

_Artifacts from Kenya? Now that sounds like Talia's M.O. She must want whatever artifact they have. _I thought to myself.

"Убедитесь, что мужчины в доках уничтожаются после их загрузки товаров. Нам не нужно никаких свидетелей." _Make sure that the men at the docks are exterminated after they load the goods. We do not need any witnesses._ informed another man. That was all the information I needed and since the shipment was going out that night, I needed to get the information back to Talia, Dick and Jason.

Unfortunately, when I was about to crawl back, the ceiling gave way and I collapsed to the ground.

The men stared at me in shock but then anger.

_Crap this can't be good. _

"Так что это первое, что я собираюсь исправить когда я ремонт этого места. Меня зовут Ольса Trivoski, радость встречи с Вами, но я должен идти, чтобы получить свои инструменты, чтобы исправить это испортить. Приятного вечера." _So that is the first thing I am going to fix when I renovate this place. My name is Olsa Trivoski, pleasure meeting you, but I should be going to get my tools to fix this mess up. Have a nice evening. _I smiled as I tried to walk away, but one of the men grabbed my arm.

"Вы американец. Я слышу это в вашем голосе." _You are an American. I can hear it in your voice. _I paused for a moment, thinking of a reply.

"Так?" _So? _I questioned, it was the only thing that I could think of.

"Поэтому у меня ощущение, что вы не кто вы говорите, что вы." _So I have a feeling you are not who you say you are. _he informed with a deadly look. I heaved a sigh and then took in a deep breath.

_So much for this being easy. _I quickly flipped the man who was holding me and knocked him unconscious as the others started to run up to me. A man swung his fist at me, but I ducked, causing him to hit one of his own. Unfortunately another man who stood further back had a gun and started to fire at me.

I knew I couldn't stay and fight. I had to run.

I sprinted away as they chased after me, but once I reached into the city I was able to take to the shadows, losing them.

I ran up to the roof of a building and sighed in relief. I then pulled out a disposable cell phone and dialed the number to the group.

"Guys, the shipment is going out in a few hours at the docks." I informed quickly.

"Well done Boy girl. I knew you would have been an asset to the team." Talia replied and then I heard Dick on the phone.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I could then distinguish the sound of Jason ripping the phone out of Dick's hand.

"I want you to get to the hide out and then stay there. Do you understand? Just _stay put_. Your part of the mission's over, now it's out turn." Jason informed.

"But…

"_Hide. Out._" he commanded in a stern voice, then hung up.

"There you are!" I looked up to see Damian. Oh, now _there _was a face I wanted to see when I was mad.

"Scram munchkin. I don't have time to explain. Just go back to Tim and Steph and tell them I'm fine but I can't go back now." I snapped.

"Where have you been all this time and what were you doing? Robbing stores?"

"No. I'm… well… it's complicated." Damian shot me a glare and then came at me with a punch.

I fell to the ground, my right eye throbbing in pain.

"Damian you little…" next thing I saw was his foot coming at my face, and then, darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Sorry it's been taking me FOREVER to update. I just created a tumblr account where you can ask any of my original characters (Livy, Indira, Josh, Aivilo, Kiara, Clio, Clara, Rosemary, Angel etc.) questions. (i was bored sorry) you can ask any character anything. **

**www. livyandindiraandfriends .tumblr .com**

**(remove the spaces of course :D)**

**enjoy! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

When I woke up, I heard the oh so lovely shouts of an argument.

"So you _helped_ her!" I recognized that voice as Steph's.

"The city was in danger!" I could hear Dick respond defensively.

"And what, you couldn't have left me a message telling me to disarm the bombs while the two of you distracted her?" a voice I knew as Tim's yelled.

"And Now _she_ has a stolen artifact." Steph added.

"Listen, settle down, the artifact doesn't sound like it could do anything dangerous and we took down a mob. Gotham city is safe, now lets just forget this ever happened and go home." I smiled at the voice I knew as Jason's.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see that I was in the hotel room in Russia. However, everyone was there. Steph, Tim, Dick, Jason and _darn it _Damian.

I noticed that I was on the couch and I sat up. I looked over at the person closest to me. Damian.

"Your mom is the devil." I growled.

"Tt. You are simply jealous that she has more sexual appeal then you do." he retorted in his snobbish voice.

"I'm not jealous. She seems up to hop in the bed with _everyone. _She hooked up with Jason." Damian turned to my mentor.

"_You _had coitus with my mother!" Jason just smirked.

"Yup and she LOVED it."

"Todd I will castrate you!" Damian exclaimed as he lunged foreword, but Dick pulled the boy back.

"Calm down, little D." Dick sighed.

"Yeah, besides, she chose to be a slut, it wasn't forced onto her." I retorted, which earned me a punch in the face from Damian.

"Don't try to besmirch my family." he growled.

"It "besmirches" itself. At least the Al Ghul side of it." I stated.

"Well at least I _have _a family! At least one part of it can mange to stay alive instead of getting shot by a group of unskilled men with guns!" he exclaimed. I didn't know how to respond to that. His statement was a giant slap in the face.

He had a family that was alive. A messed up family, but one none the less. I had Jason. And Jason wasn't anything to me biologically.

"My mother had me trained. I would be able to protect my family if something were to happen and they were unable to defend themselves. You were trained as well, correct _Kiara_?" Damian said my name sharply and I remained silent as long as everyone else. "And what did you do when they needed you most? You attacked the men to late. They _needed_ you and you _failed_." he growled.

Tim glared at Damian.

"Damian, that was…" I knew Tim couldn't say "wrong" or "bad" or "hurtful" because Damian simply had no care. "Unnecessary." he finished.

"Tt." Damian looked over at Tim more annoyed then upset.

"I-I'm gonna go out on the balcony for some fresh air." I informed as I started to walk away to the balcony.

"You mean to cry?" there was a smirk in Damian's voice. I quickly turned around and threw a punch. He blocked but he didn't block the kick to his stomach I did afterwards. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

"You don't know me." I hissed to Damian as I backed up to go the balcony again. Before I left a turned to him and growled,

"And at least my mother didn't have me grown from a test tube."


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it's taking me forever to update this. I'm trying to update my stories more! Please enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.22

It was a relief to get back to Gotham city. Back to normal.

"Duck!" Jason exclaimed and I dropped to the floor and as a knife was thrown at my head.

Well… normal to me anyway.

Jason and I had stumbled upon Scarecrow and before we were able to attack, he sprayed some of his subject with fear gas. To them, Jason and I were what they hated and feared most, however, instead of running from it, they decided to eliminate their fears and attack.

I ran at the man who threw the knife at me and blocked his jab, then kicked him in the stomach. Once he was curled over I punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Jason and I had our hands full with the men, but compared to some other stuff we had been through, this was nothing.

I dodged another punch and knocked out yet another man. I was left with a clear path to scarecrow.

I saw him move his hand to press something and I knew I needed to hold me breath.

"Tell me boy, what scared you?" he questioned with a chuckle. He sprayed some of his gas in my face, but I kept holding my breath. An idea then planted into my mind.

I stood where I was in front of Scarecrow and once the gas dissipated I made my body start to shake in fear.

"That's it my boy." smiled Scarecrow. "Be afraid. Let that fear control you. Let it take root and become you."

Scarecrow was overconfident and at ease. That would make a good time for me to strike.

Scarecrow placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear,

"Let your fear become your undoing." a smile then grew on my face.

"Nah." I grinned, then punched him in the face and twisted his arm behind his back.

_Dislocated shoulder. That should slow him down. Now let's see, I'll fracture some ribs and then knock him out. _I thought to myself, and it worked.

I had Scarecrow knocked unconscious at my feet and Jason had his goons on the ground.

"Scarecrow's really loosing his touch." I smirked as I placed handcuffs on him.

"You got that right. Now c'mon, the cops are on their way." Jason stated and the two of us ran back to his apartment.

"So, K, how're you feeling?" Jason inquired as he hung his jacket up and removed his mask.

"Tired. Beat tired. We've had a pretty long night. First those gang guys who were attacking that family, then we broke up that Meth lab, and _then _we fought Scarecrow and his goons. It's been a long night." I yawned as I removed my mask. "I'm really… I dunno. Sore too. Are you sore?" I questioned.

"No." shrugged Jason.

"Hm." I never felt sore. At least not the type of sore I was feeling. "That's weird." I stated.

"You gonna be okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure. It's not, Y'know, _bad _but it doesn't feel good either." I sighed. I then walked to the bathroom to change into my cloths.

I then saw something on my pants. It was red. It was _blood_.

"Oh my god." I whispered, thinking that I got wounded during fighting and just hadn't noticed it.

I searched for a wound mark but couldn't find one. I finally realized that I had gotten my period.

For the first time in awhile, I had no clue what to do.

_Do I tell Jason? Would that make things kinda awkward? Who should I talk to? This is so weird! _I thought in a panic.

I used a big wad of toilet paper as a makeshift pad and walked out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Hey J.T, can I call someone?" I questioned.

"Who?" he inquired as he looked up to me from the T.V.

"Steph. Y'know, Batgirl." I answered.

"Why d'you need to talk to her?" he questioned.

"Um… well stuff happened and I don't know what to do and I think Steph would know." I stated. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Kiara, did you get your period?" he questioned and I nodded my head. Jason stood from the couch and handed me the phone.

"You call Steph and talk about it. I'll be out getting you some pads." he informed and was quickly out of the apartment.

It was obvious that Jason did not want to stick around for my conversation with Steph, and I didn't mind that.

I called Steph and I could hear the phone pick up.

"Hello?" questioned a tired voice.

"Hey, Steph? It's me, Justin." I stated. She knew that I was a girl, but I just preferred to be called Justin. The only one who could call me Kiara was Jason.

"Hey, are you okay? It's three in the morning." she mumbled.

"Well… I think I got my period and I don't know what to do." I informed. The next thirty minutes were filled with my questions and her answers and me feeling mega self-conscious.

Once we were about to hang up, Steph said,

"Hey, don't sound so fast. You're now officially a woman." she chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, trying to sound happy and then hung up.

_I guess Steph's right. I guess I am a woman now. _I thought to myself but frowned. _Is this going to be a good thing? _I had no idea.


	23. Chapter 23

Chpt.23

When I woke up the next morning (or should I say afternoon?) I groaned and slugged off of the couch. I was felt so much pain! Stupid period.

I took two Advil and then heard the door open.

"Hey K, you're up." Jason smiled. "How are you feeling?" he inquired as he walked into the door holding some bags of food.

"I'm okay. I just took some Advil to help with some of the pain." I informed as I helped him unpack the bags and put the food in the refrigerator.

"Alright." he nodded, obviously not knowing what I was going through.

I sat back on the couch and grunted slightly as the pain continued to burn. I wished the Advil worked quicker.

I stood from the couch and walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror closely.

"What the heck." I mumbled as I noticed that I looked more… mature. It was subtle. Very subtle. But I still looked a little like a girl. My eye lashes seemed to curl more and I backed away from the mirror.

"This isn't good. Why is this happening. Why can't I stay a late bloomer until I'm… oh I don't know… twenty five or something." I sighed.

"Hey, K, are you okay in there?" Jason inquired. I looked down at my watch and realized that I had been in the bathroom for about a half hour staring at myself and worrying.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I informed as I quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt and left the bathroom. Jason looked at me curiously.

"Are you sure? Because you look worried." he informed.

"I'm fine." I stated in a shaky voice. I felt like I was going to cry. _Wait, why do I feel like I'm going to cry? What's wrong with me? Crap, Steph told me about this. During a girls period they get all hormonal and stuff so apparently they get mad or happy or sad really easily. Darn you hormones! Disappear! Die! Die! _

"Whoa, Kiara you're crying. What's wrong?" Jason inquired gently.

"I don't want to be a woman!" I exclaimed as I cried. I was _very _frustrated and _very _sad and that just made me cry more.

"K, what are you talking about?"

"I just want to be a girl again. Or a boy. Either would work. There'd be no pains and… and my hormones wouldn't go crazy and… and… I'm all emotional and I'm crying but I shouldn't be crying I should just deal with it because that's who I am but when I tell myself that I cry even more and I feel mad but I'm not really mad at anyone I'm just mad and I feel sad and I shouldn't feel sad and this is the worst ever! Why can't I just train my white blood cells to attack my hormones or something!" I sobbed and I felt terrible.

Jason wrapped an arm around me and led me to the couch where we both sat down.

"Kiara, everything will be okay. Eventually you'll get over your… Y'know… period, and then you'll be fine. It's okay that you're a woman. That doesn't change what type of person you are or what you do. Calm yourself down. Everything will be okay." he said reassuringly. I continued to cry but I felt better about what he said. It just seemed like I had all these extra tears and they just needed to come out.

Jason held me tightly as I cried and handed me some tissues.

"Jason?" I questioned after I blew my nose and my eyes were almost done leaking tears.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"After I'm done crying, can we go downstairs and train and forget that this just happened?" I questioned. I was embarrassed that I had just cried over something so pointless and silly and in front of him. Jason chuckled at my statement. "Alright." he smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

Chpt.24

I stood next to Jason in the Batcave, where Dick was to most likely lecture us on the dangers of having a girl my age on the streets and how I could die and blah blah blah don't care.

He would always give Jason a huge speech about how incapable of stuff I was and how Jason shouldn't even be on the streets. While Dick lectured Jason I got to spend time with the little snot nosed brat, Damian.

"Jason, you were almost killed last night, along with Justin." Dick stated.

_Ah, last night. _I thought to myself. _That was fun. That crazed maniac Victor Zsasz was trying to cut us up with his stupid knives. He was good, I'll give him that. Then Dick came along and we all fought the guy. And now the man's in jail and Dick was peeved that both Jason and I were fighting the guy. _

"You were almost killed too." Jason shrugged.

"Okay, listen. I know that if I just yell at you guys to stop you're not going to." Dick sighed.

"It took you this long to figure that out?" I questioned with a smirk. Dick disregarded my statement and continued.

"But you two should at least have some cover." he handed both Jason and I a small black device the size of a liter with a red button on it.

"Just press the button and that will signal that you need help and show us where you are." Dick explained.

"Thanks for the present Dickie Bird. I'm touched." Jason snickered.

"Just don't abuse it." Dick sighed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jason smirked and both he and I walked out of the cave and back to the van.

As he drove home, he laughed as he looked at the device.

"I'm half tempted to press it, throw it in the sewers and video tape what happens." Jason smiled.

"Then why don't you?" I inquired.

"Eh, as much as I hate to admit it, these might come in handy." he shrugged.

He was right. Back up couldn't hurt, especially if we needed it.

When we reached the apartment and changed back into some normal cloths Jason questioned,

"Want to go out to dinner? I heard that new Mexican place is suppose to be pretty good."

"Do you even have to ask?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Let me guess, you're starving." Jason chuckled as we walked out the door towards the restaurant.

"Yup, and if I don't have food soon, I think I'm gonna die of hunger." I laughed. Jason punched me lightly on the arm.

"Don't be so dramatic." he chuckled.

We walked into the restaurant and were taken to our seats. I wore my brown wig, still posing as Justin.

"So, why do you think Dick had a sudden change of heart?" I questioned as we waited for our food.

"He knew we were gonna ignore what he said so he just skipped the trouble. I'm happy he did too because I can't _stand _his lectures." Jason chuckled.

"He can be so annoying." I laughed.

"Kiara?" I heard a woman inquire and out of the corner of my eye I could see a familiar face. My _Aunts. _

"So, Jason, I started dating this girl last week. Her name's Brittney. She is so hot." I stated in a more boy like voice. If my Aunt found out it was me, it would _not _bode well.

Jason sensed that there was something wrong, and played along.

"Really Justin? What does she look like?" he questioned with convincing curiosity.

"Aw man, she has blond hair and these bright blue eyes… god and she has this rack! I give it two nights tops and she'll be in my bed." I smirked but I could still see my Aunt!

"Kiara Farmer." my Aunt stated firmly as she walked over to me. "Kiara!" she exclaimed, her face was in mine.

"Yeesh. Chill lady." I stated.

"Kiara, are you cross dressing? My god your mother would be having a conniption right now if she was still alive." she growled as she shot me a dirty look.

"Listen lady I have no clue what your talking about now get the heck outta my face." I growled.

"Kiara I know it's you." she stated sternly. "And you are coming home with me, I can't believe you ran away!" she exclaimed as she grabbed my arm.

"God! Lady! What is your problem! I'm Justin! Justin Todd! Are you callin' me a chick!" I questioned angrily.

"Let go of my little brother before I call the cops." Jason growled. My Aunt looked at me sternly and I glared at her. Her face then softened.

"I'm sorry. You just looked like my niece…"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Don't get care. Just get away from me you whack job." I stated. My Aunt gave me an insulted look, then left the restaurant.

Once she was out of site, I let out a sigh of release.

_That was close._

"Hey Justin?" Jason questioned and I looked up at him.

"Exactly how big was this girl's rack?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." I chuckled.


	25. Chapter 25

Chpt.25

I _hated _this assignment. Now that I was starting to look more "feminine," Jason decided that that would come to our advantage when trying to catch pedophiles and rapists.

"Jason, I can't do this." I sighed as I stood awkwardly in six inch high heels and a _very _short dress with no straps. My long black hair that was usually hidden by my brown wig, was curled and draped over my shoulders. My face was covered in heavy makeup.

"Yes you can. You look like a great prostitute." Jason chuckled.

"But I can't even walk in these heels." I debated. I tried to take a step foreword, and started to fall. Jason was at my side and quickly helped me get back on my feet.

"C'mon, _I _could walk in these heels. It's not hard." he bragged.

"Heels? Are you kidding?"

"K, Batman had me do a _lot _of strange stuff." he smirked. "Now, just walked left and right while shaking your butt on the streets and we'll find some rapists in no time." he grinned.

"I hate acting as bate." I grunted.

"Hey, if the majority of rapists went after men, I'd take your place." he laughed as he helped me out the door.

"Now walk. I'll keep a birds eye view of you." Jason stated and then climbed to the top of a building to follow me from the rooftops. Just incase something happened, I had that button that Dick gave us and a COM link in my ear.

"_Shake your butt more." _he whispered through the COM link. I sighed and tried to shake my butt as I walked.

"Better?" I questioned.

"_Perfect. Now work that piece of fabric." _Jason snickered.

"You mean the dress?"

"_K, that thing's a piece of fabric." _he stated and I chuckled. He was right.

"Hello there gorgeous." stated a deeper voice and I turned around to see a large man walking up from behind me.

"Hello." I smiled.

"_Keep walking. See if he follows." _Jason stated and I did so. The man followed.

"So, what's your name?" he questioned with a smile as I continued to walk.

"Sasha." I smiled.

"So, Sasha, how much?" he questioned.

"_He means…"_

"Sorry Sir, not for sale." I informed, cutting Jason off. I knew what the guy meant, I wasn't stupid.

"Hmm. Not for sale, huh?" the man questioned and I nodded. The man then roughly grabbed me and pulled me into an alleyway.

"Sorry sweet heart. If it's not for sale, then I'm taking it for free." he smiled.

"Uh oh. Somebody made a mistake." I chuckled and he looked at me perplexed.

"Big mistake." came Jason's voice from behind the man, and once he turned around, Jason punched him in the face and continued to beat him until he was unconscious. He then placed handcuffs on the man.

"One down, probably a few thousand to go." Jason smirked.

It was going to be a _long _night.

~*~*~*~*~Five hours later~*~*~*~*~

"Ugh." I groaned as I entered the apartment and tore the shoes away. My feet were bleeding and it hurt to walk on them.

"How do girls do this? It's torture!" I exclaimed.

"It's the price of beauty." Jason shrugged. He was content. We must have nagged about a hundred rapists and pedophiles. (Okay I may be exaggerating, but that's what it felt like.)

"The price of beauty is crap." I informed as I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and gingerly walked to the bathroom with my bleeding feet.

I washed all the gunk off of my face and changed into a t-shirt and jeans.

I walked back out and sat on the couch, miffed.

"What's that matter K? you did good tonight?" Jason questioned.

"I didn't like that." I informed.

"Kiara, you'll get used to the shoes." he stated and I shook my head.

"No. Just… those men. They all… attacked me. Just because of what I was wearing. They were undressing me with their eyes, they grabbed my butt… I… it wasn't something that I was comfortable with. I felt so… vulnerable. It was like I almost got raped over and over tonight." I frowned and Jason listened to what I was saying.

"Kiara." he said softly. "We don't need to do that again. I didn't think about it that way. We can stick with beating the guys and not luring them in." he said with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you Jason." I grinned.

"No problem K."


	26. Chapter 26

**Many thanks to imaninja41 :) please tell me what you think! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.26

Jason and I decided to split up for that night's patrol. Jason handed me the device that Dick gave us in case I needed any back up.

As Jason ran in one direction, I ran the other, jumping rooftop to rooftop as Red Mask.

It was a quiet night, and I found myself a little bored. I _hated_ waiting for things to happen.

"C'mon, where are you dirt bags?" I questioned in a whisper, and then heard a scream for help. _Finally. _I thought to myself with a sigh.

I ran towards where I heard the scream, an old lot behind a building that was soon to be condemned.

There stood a scared teen. She appeared to be one of the girls who teased me when I was in school. in front of her was a big thug who had a knife raised in the air, prepared to strike at her.

"Jacob, stop!" she screamed.

_Jacob? That was her boyfriend in school. Why is he attacking her? Unless… that body language. He's drunk. And he's angry. She probably tried to dump him. _I thought to myself and the swooped down and kicked the knife out of his hands.

"Run!" I commanded and the girl didn't have to be told twice. She was sprinting as fast as she could to get away.

"Get outta my way shrimp!" Jacob slurred. I didn't want to fight him. He was an angry drunk, not a killer.

"Calm down. You're drunk. You just need to sit down and think." I said in an even voice.

"Shut the hell up! I don't give a damn what you say!" he shouted as he shoved me and started to run where his girlfriend did.

I tackled him to the ground and exclaimed,

"CALM DOWN!" (I suppose in retrospect that it wasn't the best idea to yell at him, but I didn't think of that in the heat of the moment.)

I tried to hit a pressure point to knock him out, but he quickly punched me in the face, and pinned me to the ground. His big hands wrapped around my throat and he started to strangle me.

I struggled to keep my breath but Jacob's hands clenched around my throat tighter. He had on hand around my throat and the other had my left hand pinned down. Luckily I had Dick's device up my left sleeve and I pressed it for help, but I knew that it would take them time to get to me. Time I didn't have.

My right hand groped around for something to use as a weapon. _Anything. _

"DIE! JUST DIE!" he slurred with a growl, but I kept fighting. I wouldn't let me kill me! I _refused _to let that happen.

I felt something with my free hand. I didn't know what it was, only that I could use it to hit the guy so I could breath.

I tried to hit the man on the head with what I had in my hand, but I was in an awkward position. The farthest I could hit was his neck.

I felt what I was holding hit his neck, and I knew I was doomed. I figured I just was able to get my hand on a small stick, and that would have no effect on the man if I hit his neck. I was doomed.

However, his grip on me loosened and I felt something wet dripping on my face. Next thing I knew, his body collapsed on mine.

I was gasping for air, taking deep breaths and I rolled him off my body.

Once I finally regained my bearings, I looked at the weapon in my hand. It was the knife that I kicked out of his hand.

I looked at the guy who now had a deep gash in his neck that _I _had caused.

I was _covered_ in his blood and I looked down at my hand that was holding the knife.

"Oh my God."

I looked up to see Batgirl and Robin staring at me wide eyed. I dropped the knife and it clattered to the ground.

"I… I didn't know… he almost killed me and… I didn't mean…" I stood to my feet at a loss of words. Damian shot s glare at me.

"You _killed_ him, Kiara. You ended his life! You're a murderer! No better then the men who murdered your parents!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to!"

"And yet he's dead!" Damian growled, and Steph walked slowly over to me with a soft expression on her face.

"Justin…" I backed away from her, and then started to run. I ran as fast as I could, covered in blood. Damian and Steph didn't follow. I think they knew that I needed to just get away.

I ran until I reached my destination. My parents graves.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as I knelt in front of their grave stones. "I didn't mean to. I promise. You understand, right? It was an accident."

I felt a hand lightly grasp my shoulder and I jumped at the contact and turned around to see Jason.

"I know it was an accident." he whispered in a gentle tone, and he knelt down next to me. He then sighed,

"K, you have blood everywhere. You should clean yourself up." he handed me a rag. I looked at it in my bloody hands sadly. I felt so guilty.

Jason exhaled loudly and took the rag from my hands and started to wipe the blood from my hands, and arms.

"Everything is going to alright, K." he stated, then pulled me closer to wipe the blood from my face and neck.

"Damian says I'm a murderer, no different from my parents killers." I whispered.

"K, the people who murdered your parents were thugs. They kill because they enjoy killing. Enjoy the power it gives them. You killed so you could live. That brat had no right comparing you to the men who murdered you parents." Jason informed as he finished wiping the blood off of me.

"There. All clean." he grinned then looked at me with a small grin. "Felling better?"

I slowly nodded my head and he helped me to my feet.

"Good. Now how about we head back to the apartment. I'll make us some tea." he grinned. I knew that he was trying to cheer me up. He wrapped an arm around me and gave my shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"Everything's going to be okay." he smiled and I grinned a little back at what he said. Maybe he was right. Maybe everything would be okay.


	27. Chapter 27

Chpt.26

I sat on the couch and sipped my tea slowly, still trying to calm down about what happened.

I think Jason knew why killing the guy bothered me so much. It was because he wasn't some thug, or rapist, or homicidal maniac. He was just a drunk high school kid. He was a guy who made a mistake and I _killed _him. Regardless of the fact that I killed him so I could survive.

"K, it wasn't your fault. Here," Jason handed me some cold pizza. "I know how you love cold pizza." he smiled.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled as I placed the plate on the coffee table.

"Kiara? Not hungry? But you're always hungry."

"It's not every night that I kill an innocent man." I whispered. Jason gave me a stern look.

"That man wasn't innocent. He was drunk, and he was going to kill someone. That's not an innocent man." I shook my head.

"Jason, he went to my school. He was captain of the football team. He was on the honor roll with me. He was the picture perfect kid. He just made one mistake, and I killed him."

"Kiara." Jason stated as he grabbed my shoulder firmly. "Listen to me, he was going to _kill_ you. You didn't kill him just because you thought he deserved it, you killed him because he was strangling you, you had a lack of air, and couldn't think straight. I know you feel guilty. I know how it feels like to kill an innocent man, but K, you can't let that get to you. Do you understand?" I slowly nodded my head.

"Good." he nodded and then hugged me. It wasn't a squeeze on the shoulder or anything, he just full out hugged me. And I hugged him back.

"Thanks J.T." I grinned.

"No prob, K." I then chuckled.

"Is the cold pizza proposition still up for grabs?" I questioned as I eyed the pizza on the coffee table and Jason laughed and nodded his head.

"It's all yours."

"Thank you very much." I smiled and I practically swallowed the pizza whole. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

The phone rang and Jason picked it up.

"You have the wrong number." he stated, but I could hear mumbling coming from the other side. Jason's eyebrows furrowed over his eyes and he growled,

"Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_Dick. Jason only gets that look on his face when it's Dick. _I thought to myself.

"I don't want to hear about it now. _Tomorrow_." Jason hissed and hung up the phone.

"Dick problems?" I questioned with a small smirk and Jason shrugged.

"Not a problem just a nuisance." he informed and I snickered.

"When isn't he?"

"True. True. But tomorrow I'm going to go speak with him at Wayne Manner. You can stay here because I know how much you hate talking to the little monster while I'm with Dick." Jason stated and I nodded.

"Yeah. Damian really is a pain." I sighed. "Just make sure you come back, I don't want to go to Russia to find that an ex-lover kidnapped you."

"She wasn't an ex-lover." Jason debated.

"Fine. An ex-one-night-stander. Does that sound better?" I questioned and Jason just rolled his eyes.

"The heat of the moment is weird, okay. I was young, just resurrected from the dead, and I hadn't seen a woman sexually interested in me in a while." he stated in defense as he sat back on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"You lead _such_ a normal life." I chuckled while rolling my eyes and scarffing down the rest of the pizza.

"Compared to other people, yes. Yes I do."

"Really?" I questioned skeptically.

"Talk to Batgirl, she's just as complicated as me. Oh, and the first Batman. Yeah, he'd have stories to tell." Jason nodded with a smirk as he chugged some beer that was on the coffee table. "Ugh. Warm." he grimaced, and then walked over to the fridge, put the beer in and took a cooler bottle out.

"Besides, I'm sure that one day you'll meet a dude that you'll loose all your sense for." he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt it. No offense, but guys are pretty annoying." I informed and Jason just chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. But you'll meet one guy one day who is _so_ annoying, you'll just fall in love." Jason said in a mocking voice. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I sincerely doubt it."


	28. Chapter 28

Chpt.27

"J.T?" I questioned in a mumble. I sat up from the couch and looked at the clock. "12:34. Wow. I need to learn how to wake up earlier." I said to myself and rolled off the couch, then walked to where I saw a note on the kitchen counter.

**Dear K,**

**I'm out with Dick, talking to him about whatever he wants to. It's most likely about the drunk guy. Don't you worry about it, because I know he'll understand. If not, what do we care, right? Anyway, there's some pizza in the fridge and if you want something else we still have the left-overs from the Mexican place. But don't you dare touch my Chimichanga. **

**I should be back at about two o'clock. Remember, no parties when I'm out.**

**See you soon,**

**J.T**

I placed the note back on the counter and opened the fridge. Since the Chimichanga was off limits, I had to settle for my Quesadilla. No complaints though. Food was food.

I heated it up, sat on the couch and turned on the television to the news, where a woman was talking about how the corpse of a boy was found with a slashed neck, and I quickly changed the channel. I didn't want to hear what they were saying. I still felt slightly guilty, but if I blocked it from my mind I didn't have to worry about it.

"Good evening murderer." stated a voice from behind me, but I didn't turn around and continued to eat my food. I knew it was Damian.

"Good evening brat." I nodded, still not looking at him. He stood in front of me, blocking the television, and shot me a deathly glare.

"Get outta the way pipsqueak, Phineas and Ferb is on." I grunted, but instead, Damian turned off the television.

"We need to talk."

"Listen oompa loompa, I don't give a crap about anything that comes out of that mouth of yours. My boss is talking to yours, so hopefully everything will clear up. Now beat it. You're face is giving me a headache." I stated, then continued to stuff my face with the food.

"Well that's attractive." Damian said sarcastically and I let out a loud belch, that I suppose I didn't need to let out, but I did it anyway just to add to my 'attractiveness'.

"Ain't it?" I smiled. "Besides, as long as I'm dressed as a dude, I'm allowed to act like one." in one swift motion, Damian had my wig in his hands, and my black hair fell to my shoulders.

"Ready to act like a female, now?" he questioned.

"Screw you." I grunted as I scowled at him. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Look at yourself, Kiara. You are a woman. You should not be with Todd, _and _you should be with a family that would teach you how to act properly in society."

"I know how to act proper Damian, I just _choose _not to." I growled.

"Both Grayson and I believe that you need to go to the family you still have left." he stated, as if I didn't say anything.

"Wait…" my eyes widened as Damien walked over to the door and opened it. There stood my Aunt.

"Kiara?" she questioned.

"Crap."


	29. Chapter 29

Chpt.28

"You _were _the boy at the restaurant!" my Aunt exclaimed in anger. "You made me look like a fool!"

"You accomplish that on your own." I muttered, but she didn't hear me.

"What do you think you're doing here!" she shouted.

"Wishing I killed a brat when I should've." I answered as I shot a glare towards Damian.

Now that I was older, I decided to speak my mind. I didn't have to put up with the things my Aunt said opposed to when I was younger.

"You know what I mean Kiara Ann Farmer, don't give me that attitude." my Aunt growled and I directed my glare at her.

"Do _not_ call me by my full name. You aren't my mom."

"But I am in charge of looking after you." she debated, and I stood from the couch.

"No you're not!" I exclaimed and she stormed over to me, giving me the evil eye.

"What? I'm not? You'd rather live with a strange man you met on the streets? How much does he charge you to live here? Or are you just giving yourself away for your stay?" she didn't even give me any time to answer. "You're a little slut Kiara." I slapped her in the face and she stumbled backwards.

"I don't know what the little brat over there has been telling you, but I stay here for free! That man who took me in is like a brother to me, and he's way more caring then you _ever_ were! Now get out of the apartment!" I screamed.

"Not without you." she stated.

"I'm fifteen! You have gone two years without me, and I don't need to spend what? Three more years with you? You hate me, I hate you, so why do you even care?" I growled.

"Kiara, I thought your parents said you were smart. It's obvious." she grunted.

"My parents money." I whispered.

"Yes. With the chance that you were still alive, I couldn't touch a cent of it." she informed and I crossed my arms.

"And you still won't." I growled.

"And why is that?" she questioned and I place my wig on my head, and took a deeper tone of voice.

"Because my name is Justin Todd, I don't know who the heck this Kiara Farmer is. You're simply a crazed woman."

"You can't pretend to be a boy forever. Look in the mirror, you're maturing." I took in a deep breath and glanced over at Damian.

"Beat it shrimp."

"I don't have to listen to you." he sneered.

"I want to have a private conversation with my Aunt, okay, so beat it." I hissed, and he walked out the door, but I knew that he most likely was listening on the other side.

"Okay, listen and listen good." I stated firmly as I glared at my Aunt. "I could _kill _you. Very easily too. I've already killed a man, so killing you wouldn't be so hard. However, I don't enjoy killing, so I have a proposition." I stated.

"Which is?"

"Let me stay here. Don't tell anyone I'm alive and don't go stinking your nose into my business. I am a no one to you. That is how you'll treat me. In return for ignoring my existence, when I'm eighteen and able to control my money, I will give you all of it."

"All of it?" she questioned skeptically but I could see the hint of greed in her eyes. She _loved_ money.

"Every last penny. Only, as long as you forget where I live and who I am, and don't tell a soul." I nodded.

The room was quiet as my Aunt was thinking the proposition over.

"So when you're eighteen, you'll give me all the money?"

"Yes." I stated with finality. My Aunt looked at me skeptically but then slowly nodded her head.

"Alright." she said and I shook hands with her. Before she left, she questioned, "I just need to know, why do you stay here? It clearly isn't much."

"Because this is my home and where my family is." I informed, and she left the apartment, not caring much for my answer.

When she was out, Damian was back in.

"What did you say to her?" he growled.

"I promised to give her what she wanted. She never cared for my well being. My parents money was all she wanted." I explained.

"And so you promised to _give _it to her?" he questioned.

"Yes. It wasn't like I was Harry Potter with a bajillion dollars or something, she just loves every amount of money she can get. So I can due without some money and she'll get off my back with it." I explained, then looked at him angrily.

"Now, why did you invite her here? You just wanted me to stop hanging around Jason, right?" I questioned.

"You killed a man last night." Damian stated solemnly.

"If you were in my position, you would have too. Now quit reminding me of it, I feel guilty enough." this seemed to surprise Damian.

"You regret killing him?"

"Yes. He didn't deserve to die. He just got drunk. I thought I grabbed a stick and I was going to knock him out. Not stab him." I sighed. "But you don't care, right? The mighty Damian Wayne, Robin the boy wonder, prancing around the city in tights with a family that's alive and well, and you shouldn't have a care in the world. You have so much, and yet you seem so miserable." I growled. "Enjoy what you have you little douche bag. Enjoy it before it's taken away."


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry it took me awhile to post. I'm trying to get Poltergeist figured out. ugh. Enjoy! and tell me what you think!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.29

I jumped rooftop to rooftop, feeling the air on my face, and then landed on an old church.

I hid behind one of it's many gargoyles, and sighed in content, with a small smile on my face.

Jason wanted to do some digging on this new drug dealer, and he told me to patrol. He told me that he was going under cover and the works so he would most likely be out for about a week, leaving Gotham for me to look after.

There wasn't much going on in Gotham that night, so I could sit back on a building, relax, and…

"Help!"

Never mind.

I quickly stood to and looked around for where the scream originated.

"HELP!" the voice belonging to a child rang out again, coming from inside the church that I was on.

_That doesn't sound good. _

I snuck through one of the windows and saw a young boy being strapped to a cross.

"The holy father needs retribution!" one man wearing a dark green robe exclaimed. His followers wearing murky yellow color robes, started to chant,

"Retribution. Retribution. Our holy father needs retribution."

The man who seemed to be the leader took out a knife and smiled at it in his hand while the little boy started to sob.

"In the name of the father, son, and the holy spirit, you shall bring us to the rapture, child."

_Man, I hate cults. _I thought sourly.

The man raised his knife to strike, but I tore out my gun and shot his hand, making him howl in pain.

"Gun fire in the father's house!" one of the men exclaimed, and they all tore out their knives.

"Quick!" the one who I shot exclaimed frantically. "Kill the child! Before it's too late! Retribution!"

I ran in front of the kid and started to shoot at the deranged men, but they were coming at me fast. One was able to cut my arm, but I quickly kicked him in the face.

"Back up would be nice about now." I muttered as I glanced down at my cut, which was gushing blood. I was still holding off the many men.

Out of nowhere green smoke started to wisp around me. The men from the cult dropped to the ground, unconscious, and I held my head as it started to throb.

"Ugh… what's… what's happening?" I whispered as I fell to my knees then to the ground.

I fought to stay conscious, but my eye lids were getting so heavy and my head was screaming in pain. I couldn't take it, and blacked out.

My head was throbbing as I woke up, and I winced as I felt my arm getting tightly wrapped up in galls. I batted my eyes open to see a guy with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a black bandana covering the rest of his face.

"Who are you!" I exclaimed. His eyes held annoyance as he looked at me.

"No, really you don't need to thank me. Oh, you're to kind." he said sarcastically in a British accent. But I knew it was fake. It was too proper to be legit British, it was rehearsed.

I looked around to see that I was tied (tied pretty pathetically too) to a chair, and I appeared to be in an old warehouse.

"Well pip pip ta doodley doo! I'm sorry chap but I'm just a tad shocked to my random bondage to this chair!" I said in a very bad English accent. (Russian I could do, English, not so much.)

"Hey, it's just a precaution. I didn't want you attacking me once you woke up." he explained as he finished wrapping the gall around my arm.

"Well, now that I'm awake, and you patched up my arm, would you mind untying me, and letting me go?" I questioned, irritated. So far, I wasn't liking this guy, and I was playing around with the idea of shooting him in the leg once he released me.

"Well, I could, but then I'd have to risk you attacking me, and then possibly killing me. I've seen your mentors work, I'm not stupid." he informed.

"Unless you give me a reason, I won't kill you. Now untie me." I stated sternly, and he smirked at me.

"And what if I said no?"

"Then when I get myself out of your bonds I _will _kill you. How does that sound?" I questioned with a smile.

"Not so good." he nodded.

"Yes, so make with the untying." I stated, and he gave me a hard look.

"Red Mask, if I untie you, will you help me?" I looked at him annoyed.

"Let's see. I can either, A, Help a dude I've never met before with a task I don't know if he lets me go, or, B, do this."

While talking I managed to untie his lame knots, and freed myself from his restraints.

"So, do you want me to kill you now? Or are you gonna show me where the exit is?" I questioned with a smirk, but as I took a step towards him, it seemed like the entire room slanted and I started to get dizzy.

"Whoa." I muttered as I fell to the ground and I watched the room spin before me. The room slowly started to regain normalcy (normalcy being that the ceiling was above me and the ground was below me) and the guy walked up to me.

"Side effects from the knockout gas I used to jail up those crazy guys." he explained. "So, will you at least think about helping me?" he inquired.

"Well first tell me what you need help with." I stated as I held my head. I wasn't one to get easily motion sick, but if the room started to spin again, I'd be blowing chunks.

"I'm trying to find a man named Antonio Ricardo. He's…"

"A big time drug dealer. Yeah, my boss is investigating more on him." I informed. _And what day is it? Jason might be worried if he came home to find me not there. _

"Well… I want to find him. And bring him and his business down. Do you think you can help me?" he questioned.

"listen dude, I like taking down a drug lord as much as the next guy, but Ricardo is _very _guarded, and _very _hard to get to. That's why my boss went in alone, so there wouldn't be a risk of having to worry about each other." I explained.

"Aw c'mon. I need a smart person to help me with this, and word on the street is that you're pretty damn smart." he stated.

_Flattery. That's a nice to boost to self confidence. Okay Fake Brit, you earned one point on my good side. _

"Besides," he continued. "imagine how impressed your boss would be if you brought down a drug lord without him." that really got me thinking.

Maybe Jason would be impressed. Maybe he'd get more confident that I can handle things and he'd allow me to go on more dangerous missions with him.

"Alright dude, you got a deal." I stated as I extended my hand to shake.

"Great. I'm glad to work with you Red Mask." he smiled as he shook my hand.

"Well, what's your name?" I inquired.

"Poltergeist." he informed.

"Like a bad ghost?" I questioned and he nodded his head in pride. "well that's an… interesting name." I mumbled.

"Hey, it's better then Red Mask." he chuckled and I looked him in the eye.

_Okay, Fake Brit just earned a point for my bad side. _

"Is there something funny about my name?" I questioned while giving him a deadly glare and fiddling with one of the guns on my belt.

"Nope. Not at all." he stated quickly.

To be completely honest, I knew my name was pretty bad, but I wanted to see how well I could scare this guy.

He helped me up and my head started to spin again. He firmly held me, keeping me from falling again, and I looked up at him, and then at his hands.

_Why are there butterflies in my stomach? _I thought.

"Hey, Red Mask, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I nodded, but then noticed how winded I sounded and made my voice deeper. "I mean, I can't promise that I'll answer it, but you can ask."

"Are you a homosexual?" I paused for a moment.

_Crap! I was acting too feminine around him! Or I look more feminine up close? What do I say? _I thought in a panic.

After the long pause, I chuckled slightly.

"How could you tell?" I questioned.

"You just seemed really girly." he answered. "It was almost like you were a girl just wearing a wig." he laughed, and I laughed as well.

"That's ridiculous! No girl could ever get away with pulling something like that off!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chpt.30

Working with Poltergeist proved to be more difficult than I had originally thought. He talked _so _much! And his fake British accent was really starting to bug me.

And another thing that drove me crazy was that all he wanted to talk about was how a gay person, like me, survived in a city like Gotham.

"Has anyone tried to attack you when they found out you were gay?" he inquired as he drove through the city.

I had told him that he needed to stop in an alleyway to let me get some things at my hideout (a.k.a the little shop that had a few stuff Jason and I could get to without having to go to the apartment.)

"Will you quit asking me this stuff! Not many people know that I'm gay! Only Red Hood and now you! So stop asking!" I exclaimed as what was left of my patience vanished.

_I hate how I told him I was gay just to cover the fact I'm a girl. Ugh! Why did he have to notice that I looked more feminine? Why can't this guy just be stupid? Wouldn't that make my life easier? But nooooooooooo. My life? Easy? That just can't happen. _I thought to myself sourly.

"Whoa, aren't you a little touchy." I shot him a glare.

"Quit using that British accent. I know it's fake."

"It's not fake!" he exclaimed, giving me a scowl.

"Yes it is! It's too rehearsed. Trust me, I know these things." There was a pause between us, until Poltergeist muttered,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I let the matter drop. If he wasn't going to come clean about not really being British, then fine. I could deal with that.

"So," he said with a sigh, as if I didn't explode at him before that. "How old are you?"

"Twenty five." I informed completely straight-faced.

"You look a little young to be twenty five." He stated.

_Does this guy think that I'm really twenty five, or does he know I was joking? _"Well how old are you?" I questioned as I shot him an annoyed look.

"Well, if you're twenty five, I'll say that I'm about a hundred and two." He smirked.

_Yeah, he knew I was joking. _"One hundred and two huh?" I questioned and he nodded. "That's pretty old. Did you serve in World War two?" I questioned.

"Yes." He nodded.

"So you fought the red baron?" I inquired and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, that red baron was so evil! Him and Hitler were close and he'd shoot down all of our planes."

I smirked and chuckled, but the chuckle grew into a giggle and the giggle swelled into a full out laugh. My stomach was in stitches and I had to calm down so I wouldn't bust a gut and I had to wipe some tears from my eyes.

"What?" he questioned, genuinely confused.

"The Red Baron was in World War One you idiot." I chuckled. His eyes widened and he looked at me in annoyance.

"I knew that."

"Suuuuuuuuuure you did." I said sarcastically. He looked at me for a second and shook his head.

"God, you sound so much like a girl." He stated.

_Crap! Why can't I keep my manly voice! I am a man! Not a girl! I like farts and rolling around in my own filth because I am a dude! Oh, and I am also gay. Can't forget about that. _

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"New question." He pronounce and I grumbled in frustration. "So, how'd you become Red Hood's apprentice?" he inquired.

"It's complicated." I answered, causing him to frown.

"I'm sure I could follow, I can usually understand complicated things." he informed.

I grabbed the wheel, veered the car to the side and grabbed Poltergeist by his shirt, pulling him down to my level.

"Listen, and listen good you fake-Brit. I am strong, you are weak. I am smart, you are stupid. I have experience, you are just a rookie. I call the shots, you follow my orders. You don't like the facts, then prove it to me that you aren't everything I just called you. But for now, shut up and drive the car. And do _not _ask questions about my boss and I. Am I clear?" I growled.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, eyes wide.

"Good." I stated as I released his shirt, allowing him to drive again.

He looked at me nervously, then my gun on my belt, then foreword as he drove.

I had to hide a smirk on my face.

_For not threatening someone in a while, I did good! _I thought to myself, giving myself a mental high five.

We reached the alleyway, and I jumped out of the car, with Poltergeist following me.

I went to the keypad on the small door and punched in a series of numbers, and it unlocked, allowing us access.

Inside were crates and some computers. But, it was a bit disorganized. Okay, it was _really _disorganized with pizza boxes littering the ground, and old beer cans.

"So… nice hide out." Poltergeist nodded.

"This isn't our hide out, only a safe house." I stated. "Red Hood must've been lying low here for a while." I went straight to one of the boxes, and opened it, pulling out a nice AK-47, some ammo, and then a communicator that was always set on the frequency Jason used.

"Red Hood, you there?" I questioned. _He's not picking up! He still must be under cover. It'd be great to know his position though. Ugh! _

"Any word from your boss?"

"No." I sighed.

"Well, what now? Do we track down Ricardo?" he questioned eagerly, and I look at the time.

"No, we don't. Not now. It's about three in the morning, and the sun is going to be coming up soon. We'll strike tomorrow. For now, we need to sleep." I stated and cleared the couch of the crap on it, and flopped onto it.

"Well, where am I supposed to sleep?" he questioned.

"There is the obvious, which is the ground. Then there is the more comfortable which is the car." I answered.

"Why can't I just share the couch with you?" he questioned.

_SO I DON'T RUN THE RISK OF YOU FINDING OUT I'M A GIRL! _"'Cause I'm a jerk and could care less about your comfort." I answered.

"Ugh." He grunted in frustration and turned his back to me. My eyes widened and I look at his butt. He was wearing _very _tight jeans which just showed off _everything._

_Whoa. That butt could compete with Dick's! _He turned back around to face me, but smirked once he saw my face.

"You were ogling my butt, weren't you?"

"I wasn't ogling it! It was in my face, there was nowhere else to look." I growled.

"I must say, I never had a gay guy check me out before. So what do you think? Think I'm hot?" he questioned and I could feel my face burning red.

"NO!"

"Oooooooooooh! You think I'm sexy!" he laughed whole heartedly, and I could hear his American accent slip out.

As he laughed I pulled out a dart gun from a box nearby and shot Poltergeist in the neck with it. He instantly fell to the ground unconscious.

"Good night." I smiled.


End file.
